Seré la Crema de tu Cupcake, Moza
by Verde Manzanita
Summary: Jaime/Brienne Modern AU. Traducción de "I'll be the Frosting to your Cupcake, Wench" de Janie Tangerine. Brienne trabaja horneando cupcakes y Jaime termina siendo su cliente favorito. Contiene una pastelería/cafetería, un dúo folk y un montón de trama.
**Seré la Crema de tu Cupcake, Moza**

by Janie_Tangerine

 **Nota** : ¡Hola a todos! Bien, vayamos por partes. En primer lugar, esta historia de título original _I'll be the Frosting to your Cupcake, Wench_ no me pertenece a mí sino a la genialérrima Janie_Tangerine, autora de la página _Archive of Our Own_ –donde también publico-, que me ha permitido muy amablemente traducir su fic al español. De modo que dejemos claro desde ya que todo el mérito es suyo, yo sólo me hago responsable de la traducción. Todos vuestros reviews se los haré llegar a ella, pues es quien pergeñó esta fantástica idea hace ya unos años. ¿Por qué su fic y no otro? Porque me parece que el suyo es el mejor Jaime/Brienne de todos cuantos he leído, y tiene ya cierta fama en internet. Es una historia sencilla pero emocionalmente muy poderosa. Además contiene cupcakes, cantantes folk y puñetazos.

Quiero aclarar un par de cosas respecto de la traducción. Hay algunos términos que han requerido un cambio o una reinterpretación para adaptarlos al español. Un cupcake es un bollo estilo magdalena que se cubre con una crema de un sabor determinado llamada _frosting_ ; si éste tiene una base de mantequilla se lo denomina _buttercream_ , que ya se usa en español. Por lo tanto, he traducido _frosting_ en ocasiones como _buttercream_ y en otras como crema. También conviene recordar que la acción se desarrolla en una _bakery_. Las modernas _bakery_ son tiendas en las que se venden pan o pasteles y tienen una zona de cafetería en la que los clientes pueden tomarse una bebida y consumir los susodichos pasteles, así como otro tipo de alimentos sencillos como sándwiches y ensaladas. Que yo sepa, en español no existe todavía un término para _bakery_ que englobe todas estas características, así que lo he traducido generalmente por pastelería. Por último, he mantenido el apellido de Jon Nieve en inglés, Snow, porque quedaba bastante mejor con el contexto inglés de toda la historia.

A propósito, Janie_Tangerine no hace recomendaciones musicales, pero yo creo que este fic suena por entero a _Into Dust_ , de Mazzy Star. Ahí lo dejo.

Dicho todo esto, disfrutad.

 **Disclaimer** : los personajes de _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ pertenecen a George Martin. Aquí los utilizamos sin ánimo de lucro y con afán de diversión. Los nombres _Starkjoy_ , _Iron Winter_ , _Los Saqueadores de Asha Greyjoy_ y _Ironborn_ son propiedad de Janie_Tangerine. La traducción es mía.

* * *

Brienne casi nunca atiende las mesas.

No es sólo porque se le dé mejor hornear pasteles que ser simpática y educada con los clientes; es que un rostro como el suyo no atrae a los susodichos.

De acuerdo, Renly lo había expresado de una forma mucho más agradable, pero Brienne ha pasado años descifrando los significados ocultos tras la cortesía, y no había necesitado que se lo deletreara. En defensa de Renly, había parecido en cierto modo avergonzado, y sin embargo aquel fue el día en el que Brienne comprendió que su encaprichamiento con el dueño de la pastelería se daría siempre sólo por su parte. Se había sentido ligeramente mejor al darse cuenta de que Renly flirteaba con Loras, el otro empleado de la pastelería. Loras es exactamente el tipo de persona que te gustaría que te atendiera en una cafetería: un rostro encantador, una sonrisa aún más encantadora, modales impecables y un atractivo omnipresente. Es, además, un hombre, y eso había hecho que toda la situación escociese mucho menos.

Así, la mayoría de los días ella llega la primera a la tienda por la mañana temprano y hace pasteles hasta la hora de cerrar. Renly suele llegar un par de horas después y prepara el espacio para los clientes hasta que Loras, el último en llegar, recoge la primera tanda de cupcakes de la cocina. Es entonces cuando están listos para abrir.

A Brienne le gusta su trabajo. Incluso le encanta, la pastelería es algo que siempre le ha resultado sencillo. Es una actividad con la que entretenerse cuando pasas sola las tardes de instituto en las que no tienes práctica de atletismo ni vas al gimnasio. Nunca había sido popular -aun cuando la hacían de lado porque todos sabían que era perfectamente capaz de dar puñetazos fuertes si quería-, y hacer pasteles había sido un pasatiempo como otro cualquiera. Luego, en su último año, había empezado a llevar cupcakes a la escuela cuando horneaba demasiados para sólo dos personas. Y Renly, que había compartido la mayoría de sus clases y había sido su amor platónico secreto durante mucho tiempo, la había elogiado por un cupcake en particular que llevaba buttercream de melocotón – _el melocotón es mi fruta favorita_ , había dicho él-, y aquel había sido el momento más feliz de Brienne en el instituto. Él lo había recordado años después cuando la había buscado y le había comentado que estaba planeando abrir una pastelería. Brienne había estado esforzándose por encontrar trabajo –un grado en Literatura Medieval no te abre muchas puertas, y la crisis estaba ahí para todos-, así que había aceptado, quizás esperando que… pero no. No tenía sentido.

Brienne hornea cinco o seis tandas de cupcakes cada día, y un par de tartas listas para servir a la hora del almuerzo y que además duren a lo largo de la tarde, y luego se va a casa dejando la limpieza a Loras y Renly.

Así es como transcurre su jornada normalmente, excepto pero ese día en particular Loras llama para decir que está enfermo –más bien, Renly llega a la tienda diciendo que Loras está en casa con algún tipo de virus estomacal y que no podrá venir. De modo que a Brienne le toca atender las mesas a mediodía, porque mientras que la mañana es, por lo general, lo bastante tranquila para que Renly pueda manejar a todos los clientes él solo, a la hora del almuerzo la tienda se llena. La mayoría de la gente que llega son empleados de Lannister Inc., una compañía enorme que tiene su sede principal a un par de manzanas de distancia de la pastelería. Brienne cree que incluye al menos un par de canales de televisión, tres o cuatro empresas de publicidad, un equipo de fútbol y quién sabe qué más, pero tampoco es que le interese. Además, les proporciona clientes, así que quejarse no es una posibilidad.

Se pone un delantal limpio antes de salir de la cocina –ha horneado más esta mañana para no terminar sin nada que servir- y trata de no tomarse muy a pecho que la gente se dé cuenta de que, en lugar del camarero guapo de siempre, tienen que conformarse con ella. También oye los murmullos de alguien que discute con un amigo sobre si ella es una chica o un hombre, y lo ignora todo. Toma los pedidos todo lo amablemente que es capaz y sonríe a cada cliente –nadie parece demasiado atento a ellos, pero sus dientes siempre habían estado ligeramente torcidos; su primer dentista no había podido resolver el problema y para cuando lo cambió por uno más competente ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada.

Hasta que lo ve a _él_ por primera vez.

El timbre de la puerta suena y una pareja entra y se dirige a la mesa del rincón; ella acude rápidamente hacia ellos. A primera vista piensa que tienen que ser familia, si no directamente hermanos; ambos tienen los mismos llamativos ojos verdes y su cabello es del mismo tono de rubio dorado. Gemelos -piensa-, y los dos son guapísimos. La mujer tiene el pelo largo y sedoso, perfectamente peinado, y unos labios finos y perfilados, y su vestido verde no hace mucho por esconder unas curvas bien proporcionadas. El hombre es igual de impresionante: rasgos simétricos, mandíbula fuerte, y enfundado en un traje gris oscuro y una corbata roja -que por cierto no es lisa- que le dan aspecto inteligente. La mujer tampoco parece demasiado contenta con ella.

-Buenos días –saluda Brienne intentando sonar tan animada como puede. Odia atender las mesas-. ¿Qué puedo servirles?

-¿Eres nueva? –pregunta la mujer sin demasiadas sutilezas. Brienne trata de mantener una expresión neutral.

-No exactamente, pero normalmente no atiendo las mesas.

-Bah –suelta el hombre. Brienne piensa que tiene una voz agradable-. Bueno, ya era hora de que apareciese una moza camarera, no iba a ser siempre Loras, ¿no?

Brienne se siente tentada, especialmente tentada, de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero en lugar de ello respira hondo. Ha aprendido a tratar con esta clase de situaciones. Al menos de la forma en que lo ha dicho ha sonado más a chiste malo que a un intento de ser cruel.

-Bien, ¿qué puedo servirles? Si todavía necesitan tiempo para elegir puedo volver más tarde.

-¿Ves? –refunfuña la mujer-. El otro habría _sabido_ lo que pedimos siempre.

-Cersei, vamos –el hombre la interrumpe-, no la tomes con ella.

La mujer –Cersei- lo mira fijamente sin pestañear y evidentemente insatisfecha. Él pone los ojos en blanco y se gira hacia Brienne.

-Está bien, está bien. Para ella un capuccino mediano con sólo una medida de leche, y la ensalada de atún si la tenéis hoy.

-La tenemos.

-Bien. Y para mí un espresso y… he visto que tenéis cupcakes red velvet hoy, ¿puede ser?

-Sí, con buttercream de vainilla con fideos de chocolate y coronados con fresas.

-Encantador. Tomaré uno entonces.

Nada más y nada menos. Brienne se retira, los ve discutir entre susurros. Vuelve al mostrador a preparar los cinco siguientes pedidos y cuando llega el de ellos no puede evitarlo. Pregunta a Renly quiénes son esos dos y casi tiene que mirar dos veces cuando se entera de que son los hijos del dueño de Lannister Inc.

-Y ellos y su hermano son buenos clientes. Sé que ella no es… fácil de tratar, pero intenta no darle mucha importancia.

Brienne capta la sugerencia, pero tampoco es distinta a lo que planeaba hacer. Coloca la ensalada, el cupcake y los cafés en la bandeja y lleva el pedido a su mesa junto con la cuenta.

-Ensalada y capuccino para usted –dice con una sonrisa amigable. Cersei todavía la mira como si contemplase un horrible fallo evolutivo, pero no es la primera ni será la última-. Y espresso y cupcake para usted –dice a su hermano-. Espero que disfruten, sobre todo el cupcake. Lo he hecho yo misma.

No puede evitar sentirse resarcida cuando él alza una ceja sorprendido, mirando el cupcake y luego a ella como si no pudiese imaginar que sus dedos grandes y ásperos sean capaces de crear el dulce perfecto que tiene frente a él. Pero no tiene tiempo que perder, no cuando todavía hay que atender a media tienda, y tras darse la vuelta no vuelve a verlos hasta que va a recoger la bandeja.

No hay propina.

Obviamente.

* * *

Esa tarde, Brienne va directamente al gimnasio.

No aspira al nivel profesional de boxeo, pero era la otra cosa que le gustaba hacer en el instituto, aparte de hornear pasteles. Alguien le había dicho que tenía la estatura perfecta y ella había encontrado increíblemente satisfactorio golpear el saco, quizás imaginando que era alguien cuyo rostro no podía ni ver. También influye el hecho de que siempre ha peleado contra hombres desde el momento en que pasó del saco al ring –nunca encontró un gimnasio donde hubiera otra mujer de su talla entrenándose- y ha sido para ella _realmente_ agradable comprobar que todos la tratan como a una persona normal tras darse cuenta de que era capaz de mantener la vertical y golpearlos la mayoría de las veces. A veces incluso sale a tomar algo con algunos de ellos, como grupo, y es triste que eso sea probablemente lo más cercano a una vida social que nunca tendrá, pero hay problemas más importantes en la vida.

De todos modos, ciertamente no se espera tropezarse con el heredero de los Lannister mientras se dirige al ring.

-¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? –pregunta él, y hay cierta satisfacción en verlo tan sorprendido.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, porque he estado años viniendo aquí y nunca antes te había visto.

Él se burla, mirándola directamente, con una actitud tan engreída que le dan ganas de ponerlo en su lugar una o dos veces.

-El gimnasio al que iba ha cerrado y éste era el más cercano. Y tampoco sabía que a las camareras les gustase practicar boxeo por las noches.

-Y yo no sabía que el boxeo se limitaba a los hombres. Soy tan buena como cualquiera de los de aquí.

-¿Ah sí? Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

Ella se encoge de hombros y lo mira directamente de nuevo. Como si fuese a permitirle tener la última palabra.

-Vale. Voy a calentar durante media hora. Si después quieres enfrentarte a mí sólo tienes que pedirlo.

-Media hora entonces –replica él casi enfadado. Como si lo único que quisiese ahora fuese devolverla a su lugar.

Por su pinta, le llevará unos seis o siete años, y definitivamente está bien entrenado –eso es evidente. Pero ya la ha subestimado. Lo mismo que hacen todos los que no han peleado con ella primero. Brienne no puede evitar entusiasmarse. Esta tarde va a sentirse genial, y si por un segundo piensa en lo que Renly ha dicho sobre que los Lannister son buenos clientes… no deja que eso la detenga. Después de todo, no están en la tienda y, de todos modos, él ha empezado.

* * *

Tal como había pensado, la subestima. Brienne juega a la defensiva un rato esquivando todos sus ataques hasta que él se frustra tanto como ella quiere, y cuando baja la guardia un solo segundo le suelta un gancho de derecha que con toda probabilidad le hará un moratón de los que duran al menos un par de días. Su cara parecerá un poquito menos atractiva, pero no se siente culpable por ello.

-Un golpe de suerte –dice él tras escupir en el ring-, aunque no ha estado mal. Para una novata.

-¿Novata? –responde Brienne, y en el momento en el que intenta atacarla ella lo esquiva de nuevo y golpea su hombro con todas las de la ley. Él la mira sin pestañear entrecerrando los ojos. Luego, sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

-Está bien, puede que te haya subestimado. ¿Qué tal si dejamos de jugar y nos ponemos serios?

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Después, Brienne se da cuenta de que él no ha estado poniendo verdadero esfuerzo en la pelea, porque ahora que no piensa que caerá en un segundo sólo porque es una mujer, es evidente que es muy _bueno_ en esto. La pilla desprevenida y consigue golpearle la nariz una vez (no es que vaya a ser un problema, ya se la había roto antes y no es que fuera a mejorar) y la mejilla izquierda, y la iguala cuando la arrincona (aun cuando consigue salir de esa sin caer una sola vez, y él parece bastante impresionado tras ello). Al final, ella finge dirigir un puñetazo hacia la izquierda de su rostro y lo golpea justo en el otro lado, y cuando él cae no intenta levantarse de nuevo. Ambos sudan, el labio inferior de él sangra y la piel empieza a amoratarse allí donde ella le pegó por primera vez, pero no parece demasiado enfadado cuando bajan del ring y les alcanzan un par de toallas.

-Es la primera vez que pierdo en años –murmura muy suavemente.

-Quizá te enseñe a no subestimar a tu oponente –replica Brienne. La venganza sabe tan dulce como había pensado.

Está a punto de volver al vestuario cuando él la llama.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera un momento!

Ella se gira y le parece que él se siente… ¿quizás un poco arrepentido?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo siento –empieza él, y por un instante piensa que se trata de un chiste-. He sido un cretino contigo, ¿no?

-Bueno, _sí_ –concuerda Brienne.

-Si te consuela, soy así con todo el mundo. Dicho eso, no te merecías nada de eso. Y yo merecía _esto_ -. Levanta la mano izquierda y toca la piel enrojecida de su mejilla-. Pero querría la revancha.

Suena sincero, sin duda. Y bueno… Brienne conoce a la mayoría de la gente del gimnasio y él es bueno, es indiscutible. Le vendría bien algo de ejercicio del de verdad.

-Vengo aquí cada viernes por la tarde después de cerrar –propone ella-. Así que cuando quieras, pero no caigo con facilidad.

-Lo he visto. Significa que tendré que intentarlo hasta hacerte caer, ¿no?

Lo que hace que Brienne acepte es que suena a que lo dice totalmente en serio. Puede que con cierta gracia pero no se está metiendo con ella. Obviamente piensa que es una oponente digna y se ha dado cuenta relativamente rápido –la mayoría de la gente la infravalora hasta la tercera o cuarta pelea, cuando comprenden que no se trata únicamente de suerte.

-Entonces acepto el reto. Te veré el viernes.

-¿Por qué? ¿No nos veremos antes? -. Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Loras es quien atiende las mesas, lo de hoy fue una emergencia. Por lo general yo… yo hago los pasteles. Sólo me tienen a mí para eso.

-Ah, bueno. Me gustaron los cupcakes de naranja y caramelo, hace ya tiempo que no los haces. Sólo es una sugerencia amistosa.

Brienne simplemente no puede entenderlo, su actitud la está confundiendo. Primero se burla de ella, luego la subestima, después se arrepiente y ahora está siendo amigable, ¿y las últimas tres en sólo una hora?

-Ya veremos –tartamudea, consciente de que se está sonrojando. Nunca le ha gustado verse fuera de su zona de confort, y se nota.

-Me alegro… caray, ni siquiera sé tu nombre, moza.

Lo que es, de hecho, cierto. Ella tampoco sabe el suyo –sólo el de su hermana. Y debería haberse puesto histérica con eso de "moza", pero él no lo ha dicho en tono de burla, así que lo deja pasar.

-Mi nombre es Brienne, no _moza_. Y yo tampoco sé tu nombre, aunque sí conozco tu apellido.

-Si no sabes mi nombre es que no lees revistas de cotilleos.

-No.

-Supongo que eso te da ventaja. Vale, pues soy Jaime. Te veo la semana que viene, _moza_.

Luego se da la vuelta y se dirige al vestuario masculino. Un minuto después, Brienne se da una ducha fría. Puede que así deje de sentir como si todo su cuerpo se sonrojase.

* * *

El fin de semana, Brienne pasa francamente mucho tiempo sopesando si debe aceptar esa sugerencia o no. No quiere que parezca que se ha convertido en el catering privado de Jaime Lannister o algo así, pero también se percata de que está empezando a volverse un poco paranoica. Había sido un imbécil con ella, de acuerdo, y su hermana no había sido más agradable, pero él se había disculpado y parecían gustarle de verdad sus cupcakes. Y tendrá que seguir viéndolo un tiempo si van al mismo gimnasio –quizás enterrar el hacha de guerra no sería tan mala idea. Al menos podrían ser civilizados el uno con el otro, ¿por qué no? Tampoco es que ella vea a demasiada gente, aparte de Renly, Loras y su padre, y aunque sabe que nunca será siquiera una conocida para el hijo de uno de los cinco hombres de negocios más ricos del país, tampoco arruinará sus tardes del viernes.

El lunes por la mañana consigue que entre la tanda de cupcakes que envía al mostrador antes del mediodía haya una buena cantidad de los de naranja con glaseado de caramelo. Pasa la hora siguiente pensando que ha sido tonta, que es posible que ni siquiera vaya a comer a la tienda, ¿qué sabrá ella si al fin y al cabo nunca sale de la cocina? Y entonces Loras va a la trastienda a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Brienne? Alguien pregunta por ti.

Durante un momento se queda completamente estupefacta.

-¿Cómo?

-Preguntan por ti. Bueno, el tipo Lannister lo ha hecho justo después de que su hermana volviese al trabajo. Y dice que quiere cuatro cupcakes de los de caramelo para llevar.

Loras le alcanza una caja con un pálido arcoíris en la tapa -por el nombre de la pastelería, _Rainbow_ \- y se apresura a volver al frente de la tienda. Brienne se obliga a salir del trance y va rápidamente hacia el mostrador. Toma cuatro cupcakes de naranja y caramelo -¿por qué está escogiendo los que tienen mejor pinta?- y los coloca cuidadosamente en la caja antes de sellarla. Localiza a Jaime Lannister en la mesa ocho, pide a Renly su recibo y ya está de camino a la mesa cuando se da cuenta de que todavía lleva el delantal sucio y de que no se ha peinado o limpiado la harina de su rostro –en realidad no es prioritario en plena preparación de la tarta de manzana que se supone tiene que estar lista en tres horas.

En fin, en el gimnasio tampoco estaba mucho más guapa, y joder, ¿por qué le importa?

-Tus cupcakes –dice poniendo la caja ante él-. Serán diez libras.

-Mm –asiente abriendo la caja y observando su interior-. A mi hermano le gustará, siempre se queja de que nunca le llevo nada cuando está demasiado ocupado para salir a comer. ¿Has dicho diez libras?

-Sí.

Y le da treinta.

-Es demasiado –replica ella tomando sólo uno de los billetes.

-El resto es tu propina del viernes. A fin de cuentas, nadie habría sido tan amable como lo fuiste tú. Y… bueno, quería… es igual. Nos vemos, moza.

Sus labios se curvan durante un segundo y entonces coge la caja y se va. Brienne mete las veinte libras restantes en su delantal. No se da cuenta de que le tiemblan las manos hasta que empieza a lavárselas en la cocina –porque no le gusta tocar directamente los ingredientes después de haber tocado dinero.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Renly termina en cama con el mismo virus estomacal que Loras había tenido –Brienne no alberga dudas sobre cómo ha ocurrido, pero lo ha superado lo bastante como para reírse de Loras cuando le da la noticia. Eso significa que le toca atender las mesas también a la hora del almuerzo. Y más o menos a la misma hora, Jaime y Cersei entran y ocupan la misma mesa. Antes de tomar los pedidos, Brienne acude a Loras tras la barra.

-Loras, ahm… los Lannister… en general ella pide siempre lo mismo, ¿no?

-Sí, y si se lo llevas sin hacerla esperar deja una propina más grande. Ensalada de atún y un capuccino con una sola medida de leche. No tiene pérdida.

Le alcanza una bandeja con ambos ya en ella y cuando Brienne se dirige a la mesa se siente ligeramente mejor que la primera vez. Por lo menos no parece que acabe de resurgir de la cocina.

-Buenos días –dice, y se detiene en seco cuando Cersei entorna los ojos mirando la bandeja.

-¿Y qué es eso de ahí?

-Su… la última vez dijo que quería lo de siempre y Loras ha pensado que no querría perder tiempo pidiendo, así que…

-Bueno, es una pena, me apetecía cambiar hoy. Supongo que no tendréis chai latte y ensalada de pollo… -. Está sonriendo, con sus perfectos dientes blancos bien a la vista, pero la sonrisa no alcanza sus ojos.

-Por supuesto –responde Brienne dejando la bandeja sobre una mesa vacía. No puede evitar sonar alicaída, y se percata de que Cersei lo sabe, pero no dejará que eso la afecte. Como si fuese la primera vez que pasa. Es más dura de lo que parece, tiene años de práctica. Coge la libreta de su bolsillo.

-Ensalada de pollo y chai latte. ¿Y para usted? -. Se vuelve hacia Jaime y durante un segundo él le dirige una mirada empática que la hace sentir un poco mejor.

-Espresso, y ¿qué me recomiendas? No pude decidirme cuando miré el mostrador.

Mierda. _Mierda_. Brienne puede sentir cómo sus mejillas se sonrojan y probablemente Cersei se esté riendo de ella.

-Ahm, creo que… los cupcakes de plátano.

-¿Con fruta de verdad en la crema?

-Sí. La base es de chocolate.

-Me fío de ti, moza. Al fin y al cabo sabes más que yo. Tomaré el cupcake de plátano.

Brienne asiente y vuelve a la barra. Le entrega la bandeja a Loras y agradece que no haga comentarios al respecto. Cuando vuelve a la mesa, tiene que resistir la tentación de estrellar la ensalada frente a Cersei y a propósito dice únicamente a Jaime que disfrute de su almuerzo. Cuando echa un vistazo atrás, ella parece furiosa. Brienne no se siente mal al respecto. Cuando va a recoger las bandejas, hay una moneda de cincuenta peniques en el lado de Cersei. Suspira. La próxima vez Loras atenderá las mesas y ella se quedará tras el mostrador.

Cuando levanta la bandeja encuentra un billete de cinco libras doblado bajo ella. En el lado de Jaime. Cuando se da cuenta de que eso la ha hecho sonreír ya es demasiado tarde para evitar que ocurra.

* * *

Durante la tarde la tienda continúa llena y Brienne logra pasar en la cocina sólo el tiempo suficiente como para que no se queden sin pasteles que servir. El timbre suena mientras prepara un capuccino, y coge la libreta pensando que puede tomar el nuevo pedido antes de llevar el café al cliente.

-Eh, Brienne, el tipo que acaba de sentarse en la mesa tres es el otro hermano de los Lannister, y probablemente con el que más fácil es tratar. Pero tenlo en cuenta, de todos modos –le dice Loras antes de volver a la caja registradora.

Está bien saber que hay alguien con el que es fácil tratar en esa familia. Lleva el capuccino a la mesa cuatro y se vuelve hacia la tres. El tercer Lannister es definitivamente reconocible –su cabello es del mismo color y uno de sus ojos es del mismo tono verde que el de sus hermanos, aunque el otro es negro. No se había imaginado que mediría alrededor de metro veinte, y desde luego no es del mismo tipo de "guapo" que los otros dos, pero tampoco va a ser ella la que se ría.

-Buenas tardes –saluda haciendo uso de su tono más animado, como siempre hace-. ¿Qué puedo servirle?

-Bien, bien –empieza, dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo-, me han dicho que eres tú la que cocina, así que ¿por qué no consultarte a ti? Pero hoy no he almorzado y es a mi hermano a quien le gustan los cupcakes; voy a ser un antiguo y preguntarte qué tarta recomendarías.

-El de merengue de limón ha salido bastante bueno, si se me permite.

-Claro que se te permite, tampoco vas a darme veneno. Y por qué no, hace mucho que no la tomo. ¿Todavía tenéis ese té verde de limón?

-Lo tenemos, sí.

-Tomaré uno también. Ah, y siéntete libre de cortar un trozo abundante de tarta: me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Ella asiente y él vuelve a su libro. Brienne no pierde el tiempo mirándolo y se apresura tras la barra –ha ido mejor de lo que pensaba, ha sido muy sencillo interactuar con él. Es generosa con la porción de tarta tras cerciorarse de que el té ya está hirviendo. Se lo lleva todo y no piensa más en el tercer Lannister hasta que la llama justo cuando está a punto de volver al mostrador. Casi se ha terminado la tarta.

-¿Crees que podría llevarme otra porción? Si aún os queda.

-Claro, quedan al menos dos.

-Espléndido, entonces me llevo las dos. ¿Me traes la cuenta con la caja, por favor?

No se lo ha pedido como si se lo debiera. Bien. Cuando le lleva ambas el plato está limpio y la taza vacía.

-Ahí tiene. Han sido tres porciones… trece libras. Y eso es… -no puede refrenarse cuando ve la portada del libro que él está leyendo, pero se muerde la lengua. No es educado ponerse a charlar con los clientes.

-¿Es qué? No te voy a morder por decirlo –responde él. Tiene una sonrisa agradable, aunque no tanto como la de su hermano (¿por qué siquiera ha pensado eso?).

-Nada, sólo… su libro. Lo leí durante la carrera -. Se trata de la correspondencia entre Abelard y Eloise, no es como si fuese el último best seller de Stephen King-. Hice un par de trabajos sobre él.

-Acabo de terminar la introducción –explica mientras saca la cartera-. Pero parece interesante y tienes que ampliar tus horizontes si quieres aprender algo, ¿no? entrega cuatro billetes de cinco libras-. Quédate con el cambio. Ah, y el viernes que viene, por favor, no pegues a Jaime demasiado fuerte en la cara.

Brienne siente el sonrojo de su propio rostro. Caliente. _Ardiendo_.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, nada, sólo que el moratón que le dejaste la semana pasada le duró un par de días y créeme, convirtió la cena familiar del domingo en la verdadera definición de incómodo.

-Oh. Lo siento si…

Él se ríe y sacude la cabeza mientras se levanta.

-No te preocupes. A él le parecía divertido y también a mí, y conociéndolo probablemente se lo merecía. De hecho, bromeaba: si para la próxima le dejas uno que no sea capaz de cubrir con algo de barba nos dará unos cuantos momentos divertidos. Las cenas dominicales son tan _aburridas_ …

Y luego se va con su caja y Brienne piensa que es posible que éste la haya dejado más desbordada que ninguno de sus hermanos.

* * *

El viernes sencillamente no puede evitarlo.

-He hablado con tu hermano –confiesa a Jaime después de calentar. Están esperando a que los que ocupan el ring terminen.

-¿Has hablado con Tyrion? No me puedo imaginar que haya ido bien, al menos para mí. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que no te pegue demasiado fuerte a no ser que quiera avergonzarte delante de quien sea que vaya a vuestra cena familiar de los domingos.

Jaime se ríe de eso meneando la cabeza, y por un momento Brienne se descubre pensando que su pelo es de un tono dorado adorable.

-Créeme, moza, no podría importarme menos lo que el jurado de la cena del domingo tenga que decir al respecto. Ni se te ocurra intentar dejarme ganar a propósito.

Brienne ni siquiera lo piensa. Ella gana, y Jaime la hace prometer otra revancha antes de decirle que, por cierto hace eones que no toma uno de esos cupcakes de triple chocolate, con base de chocolate negro, crema de chocolate blanco y fideos de chocolate con leche.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –le promete.

-Oye –dice-, sobre el primer día… cuando nos fuimos sin dejar propina…

-No, de verdad… no pasa nada, casi ni me acuerdo.

-Es bueno saberlo, pero no es el tema. Fue Cersei la que insistió en no dejarla. Discúlpala, estaba teniendo un mal día. Aun así no te lo merecías.

Brienne le dice que no se preocupe y él vuelve al vestuario tras ello. Y ella se maldice a sí misma el lunes cuando introduce treinta cupcakes de triple chocolate en el horno.

* * *

Las dos siguientes semanas todo va tan bien que Brienne piensa que va a tener que ocurrir algo horrible tarde o temprano. En realidad se reduce a que su vida nunca ha sido emocionante cuando ha ido bien, y de repente tiene un compañero válido con el que entrenar los viernes por la noche. De pronto también dispone de dinero extra de las propinas que Jaime y su hermano le dejan –por lo visto Renly recibió instrucciones de entregarle a ella las propinas que dejasen si no le tocaba atender las mesas, y todavía le cuesta asimilarlo-, lo que significa que en realidad podría hacerle a su padre un regalo de cumpleaños decente este año, porque hasta ahora nunca había ganado suficiente como para regalarle nada demasiado caro. Y es agradable que alguien le diga que es realmente buena en lo que hace -no es que no lo sepa, pero la hace sentir bien que alguien se dé cuenta.

Por supuesto, la situación tiene un lado malo. Cada vez que se cruza con Cersei Lannister se gana una buena batería de miradas asesinas, y no le gusta la manera en que su estómago se tensa cuando Jaime le dirige esas medias sonrisas –no tiene intención de caer en esa trampa otra vez, no con alguien que está todavía más fuera de su alcance de lo que Renly lo había estado. Pero en general, entre eso y que la tienda está yendo tan bien que Renly está pensando en contratar a otro camarero –lo que sería bueno para ella porque significaría poder dejar de servir mesas- todo está saliendo genial.

Brienne espera que dure todo lo que pueda. Pero ocurre que poco más de dos semanas es todo lo que la racha de buena suerte iba a durar.

* * *

La cosa se pone fea el tercer viernes después de conocer a Tyrion Lannister. Vuelve a ganarle a Jaime, vuelve a prometerle una revancha para la siguiente semana y va a darse una ducha. Le lleva más de lo habitual porque hoy la tienda estaba abarrotada y ha tenido que hornear más pasteles que de costumbre, y quizás porque Jaime _casi_ le había ganado antes. Cuando termina, las otras chicas ya se han ido. Se viste con rapidez y coge su bolsa apresurándose a salir antes de que cierren. Ya ha oscurecido y ella está agotada, así que decide no quedarse a esperar un bus que normalmente llega tarde la mitad de las veces.

Y entonces oye el grito que llega de algún lugar tras la esquina.

 _La voz de Jaime_.

Arroja la bolsa al suelo y corre en la dirección del sonido, junto al lateral del edificio y hacia un pequeño callejón -¿por qué hay una furgoneta aparcada frente a él?. Hay dos tipos noqueados en el suelo y otros dos que están de pie junto a Jaime, que está tirado en el suelo con el rostro ensangrentado y gritando porque uno de los hombres le está aplastando la mano con un pie.

Brienne ni siquiera piensa lo que hace a continuación –los dos hombres están de espaldas a ella y están gritando, todo el mundo grita, pero ni siquiera presta oídos a lo que dicen. Agarra del hombro a uno de ellos, el que pisa la mano de Jaime, y lo golpea tan fuerte que siente su nariz rompiéndose bajo sus nudillos. El otro se vuelve hacia ella y dirige la mano hacia sus pantalones, probablemente buscando una pistola o un cuchillo, pero ella le patea la rodilla antes de que pueda hacer nada. En cuanto cae le agarra el cuello de la chaqueta y lo noquea también.

En cuanto comprueba que están fuera de juego se arrodilla junto a Jaime tratando de evaluar el daño.

Es malo; uno de los tipos también le ha atravesado la mano con un cuchillo antes de pisoteársela y en las zonas que no están cubiertas de sangre la piel está ya púrpura. Sería una sorpresa que siquiera uno sólo de los dedos no esté roto. Hay sangre sobre su cara y su pelo, y no hay nada que pueda arreglar ella sola. Saca rápidamente su teléfono del bolsillo con manos temblorosas marcando el 999, explica como puede lo que ha ocurrido y pide que envíen a la policía. A partir de ahí sólo puede esperar.

-¿Jaime…? –lo llama colocando la mano sobre su muñeca izquierda; casi es el único lugar donde parece seguro tocarlo. Él gruñe, parpadea un par de veces, vuelve la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Qué coño est… ciendo aquí? –farfulla arrastrando las palabras.

-Oí tus gritos –responde ella intentando que no le tiemble la voz.

-¿Has noqueado… has noqueado a los otros dos? Tendría que haberlo sabido… habrías podido con los cuatro.

Tose y escupe sangre en el suelo, y Brienne no sabe qué hacer –si tiene huesos rotos no debería moverlo, y no se siente lo suficientemente segura como para hacer nada.

-No seas idiota, no habría podido Oye, ya viene… ya viene la ambulancia. No te muevas.

-No podría aunque quisiera –murmura, y cuando ella oye la ambulancia retira la mano de su muñeca. No se lo espera cuando los dedos de Jaime buscan los suyos y los aferran de una forma en que ningún hombre en su estado podría.

Los dos paramédicos hacen una mueca al llegar y verlo.

-¿Eres pariente de este hombre? –le pregunta uno mientras el otro le toma el pulso a Jaime y pide a gritos una camilla.

-No, soy… vamos al mismo gimnasio y oí un grito cuando salía. Para cuando llegué él había noqueado a dos de los tipos y yo hice lo mismo a los otros dos.

El paramédico asiente y llevan la camilla al callejón. Entre los dos suben a Jaime y Brienne los sigue hasta que llegan a la ambulancia. No quiere hacer preguntas -probablemente tampoco ellos sabrán nada todavía- y decide que se quedará en el lugar hasta que llegue la policía mientras ellos se van al hospital. Pero entonces la mano de Jaime vuelve a aferrarse a su muñeca. Apenas conserva la consciencia pero no cede cuando ella intenta soltarse.

-Supongo que puede venir con nosotros –dice uno de los paramédicos, y Brienne acaba sentada a un lado sosteniendo la mano izquierda de Jaime mientras los médicos intentan limpiar las heridas de la derecha. En algún momento el agarre se suaviza al serle administrado un buen chute de tranquilizantes, pero Brienne no lo suelta hasta que la ambulancia llega al hospital y trasladan a Jaime al interior. Un paramédico le pide que espere a la policía en una pequeña habitación blanca situada al lado de Urgencias.

Un joven agente llamado Jon Snow aparece poco rato después y le hace preguntas, pero ella no es capaz de contarle nada más aparte de que se ocupó de dos de los hombres y Jaime de los dos restantes, que no son amigos íntimos y que no tiene idea de quién le ha hecho esto ni por qué. El agente Snow le lleva una taza de café cuando terminan y se ofrece a llevarla a casa. Durante un segundo se plantea quedarse y preguntar por el estado de Jaime, pero no es pariente y seguramente no le dirían nada en cuanto se enterasen de quién es él. Así que acepta la oferta. Agradece el viaje al joven agente y le dice que puede pasarse por la tienda cuando quiera y tomarse un cupcake gratis –sabe que no tenía por qué llevarla a casa, sobre todo porque técnicamente aún estaba de servicio. Él le dirige una pequeña sonrisa y le dice que lo hará pronto.

Una vez en casa, se toma una ducha larga y caliente para lavar la sangre seca de sus dedos y se va a la cama esperando que el lunes todo esté bien.

* * *

El lunes no descubre nada. En las noticias sólo hablan de un altercado entre el heredero de compañía Lannister Inc. y unos criminales que al parecer pertenecían a algún tipo de organización, pero no especifican más. Nadie la menciona a ella.

El martes Renly le dice que preguntan por ella en la barra. Es el agente Jon Snow, que le pregunta si tiene un minuto para hablar. Brienne estaba a punto de tomarse un pequeño descanso, así que le pide que se siente en una mesa y la espere. Se quita el delantal y le lleva una taza de capuccino y un cupacke de pistacho diciéndole que invita la casa tal como había prometido antes de que a él se le ocurra sacar la cartera.

Ciertamente, se siente muy satisfecha de que a él parezca encantarle el cupcake en el mismo momento en que lo muerde.

-Bueno, quería comentarle un par de cosas; he pensado que le gustaría saberlas ya que, si no fuera por usted, nuestro amigo estaría ahora en condiciones mucho peores. Su padre ha dejado claro que no quiere que se divulguen los detalles, así que lo que le diga es enteramente _off the record_.

-No se lo diré a nadie –promete Brienne mientras él da otro mordisco al cupcake-. Y gracias, sé que no es exactamente apropiado.

-No, pero creo que es una mierda que no la pongan a usted al tanto. De cualquier manera, parece un intento de secuestro, seguramente esperaban pedir un gran rescate. Todos pertenecían a la misma organización y por lo visto enviaron a cuatro tipos porque sabían que se defendería. Tuvo suerte de que lo oyeras. Dicho esto, no va a salir pronto del hospital.

-Oh. ¿Qué… cómo está?

-Bueno, tenía algunas costillas rotas y su cara en general es un gran moratón, pero eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que le agujerearon la mano, bastante, después de romperle todos los dedos, y para cuando llegó al hospital y pudieron tratársela ya estaba infectada. Lo último que he sabido es que están hablando de amputación, pero es posible que no tengan que hacerlo. Lo siento, no me han dicho nada más.

-Ya… ya veo –susurra Brienne. Espera que puedan salvársela; por lo que puede recordar, Jaime es diestro y no le desearía eso ni a su peor enemigo-. Muchas gracias por decírmelo, lo mantendré en secreto.

Jon Snow asiente y se termina el café, y luego pide una porción de tarta de manzana para llevar por la tarde a su compañero de patrulla. Luego mira el mostrador y pregunta a Brienne si le interesaría hacer unos cuantos cupcakes para una fiesta sorpresa que está organizando para su hermana pequeña, y Brienne le da su número –un poco más de dinero no hará daño.

Cuando se va, vuelve a la cocina y prepara otra tanda de cupcakes de naranja con glaseado de caramelo.

* * *

Al día siguiente se siente tentada de ir a las oficinas de Lannister Inc. y preguntar a alguien si pueden enviar una caja de cupcakes al hospital, pero la idea muere en su cabeza dos minutos después.

Hasta ahora nadie la ha llamado o mencionado en las noticias: es obvio que no la quieren ahí.

Y así es hasta que Tyrion aparece en la tienda el viernes por la tarde. Renly entra en la cocina para avisarla de que está allí y quiere hablar con ella a solas, y en serio, ¿qué es lo que pasa últimamente entre ella y los Lannister. Brienne le pide que lo mande a la cocina –tiene una tanda de cupcakes en el horno casi lista y no puede dejar que se quemen.

-Un sitio encantador –dice Tyrion Lannister al entrar-. Y huele delicioso, pero era de esperar, ¿no?

-Gracias, pero no creo que esté aquí por eso.

-No, no estoy aquí por eso. Bueno, nadie en la familia estaba de acuerdo conmigo así que he venido por mí mismo para darte las gracias. La opinión general es que la situación ya es lo suficientemente mala sin tener que hacer público que el adorado heredero no fue secuestrado porque una mujer salvó su redondo y firme culo.

-¿Y sin decirles que se trata de una mujer como yo? –añade Brienne intuyendo que hay algo que Tyrion no le cuenta. Él parece arrepentido.

-Siento eso, pero sí, también. Si te consuela, hay una razón por la que son Jaime y Cersei los que se encargan de las ruedas de prensa y no yo, pero aun así lo salvaste y mereces el reconocimiento de alguien de la familia.

-¿Qué tal está?

-No demasiado bien. Han tenido que amputarle la mano. Aparte de una infección aguda no le quedaba un hueso sano, la terapia física y toda esa mierda no tenían sentido. Y no quieras saber lo que se dirá al respecto en la cena de domingo-. Hay cierto veneno en su voz, y Brienne no puede sentir envidia de él.

-Escucha –le dice-, ¿crees que si te diera una caja de cupcakes… podrías llevárselos de mi parte? He pensado en enviárselos pero no querría…

-Espera. ¿Quieres que le lleve cupcakes?

-No creo que me dejen pasar ni siquiera en horas de visita.

Tyrion la mira de forma entusiasta un momento mientras ella saca la bandeja del horno. Obviamente está urdiendo un plan. Un minuto después se frota las manos y roba un cupcake red velvet.

-Digamos que pudieras llevarlos tú misma. ¿Lo harías?

-¿Si pudiera? Sí, pero…

-¿A qué hora sales del trabajo?

-A las seis y media, ¿por qué?

-¿Dentro de una hora? Perfecto. Bien, bien, entonces prepara una bonita caja de esas deliciosas monadas y espera en la esquina derecha de la calle. No me dejes plantado –dice antes de salir de la cocina.

Brienne le pasa a Loras la nueva tanda y, aunque en teoría podría descansar, decide hacer otra tanda más pequeña. Una hora después, cuando sale de la tienda, lleva en la mano una caja de ocho cupcakes –dos de naranja y caramelo, dos de triple chocolate, dos de vainilla y fresas y dos de plátano. No se esperaba que un Mercedes se detuviese ante ella y tampoco esperaba que Tyrion Lannister esté en él. Pero él le abre la puerta y la invita a entrar, y ella así lo hace.

No le cuesta mucho darse cuenta de que se dirigen al hospital.

* * *

Tyrion le pide que espere junto al ascensor antes de perderse por un pasillo tras entrar; un par de minutos después regresa jadeando y murmurando para sí mismo que odia correr tanto.

-Todo despejado. He dicho a los dos guardaespaldas que pueden ir a tomarse un café y que yo estaré dentro. Rápido, habitación 55. No creo que nadie aparezca en por lo menos un par de horas, pero si lo hacen te avisaré.

-Gracias –le dice Brienne cuando se pone en marcha. Él responde algo casi sin aliento pero ella no lo oye.

La 55 es más bonita que ninguna habitación de hospital en la que ella haya estado nunca –por una vez, no huele como los hospitales. Está perfectamente limpia y tiene un televisor de pantalla plana en la pared. Pero Brienne apenas se da cuenta porque toda su atención está puesta en Jaime, que está sentado en la cama mirándola como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. Tiene la cara llena de cortes y moratones y su brazo derecho reposa sobre la cama, el muñón cubierto de gasa blanca. Tiene un aspecto terrible, pero al menos está vivo, ¿no?

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Tu hermano me ha colado –responde acercándose-. Te… te he traído esto. Sé que no cambia nada pero…

-No te quedes ahí parada, moza, coge una silla. Tendría que haberlo dicho antes, pero me han retirado la morfina esta mañana y todavía estoy algo drogado.

-Seguramente esto va a sonar fatal pero, ¿cómo de mal te sientes?

-Qué considerado por tu parte, moza. Nadie más se molesta en incluir el _mal_ en la frase. Estoy hecho mierda y cuando se me pase el efecto de la morfina estaré peor, pero estoy vivo, ¿no? Dicho eso, te debo una.

-¿Qué…? ¡No, no me debes nada! -. Brienne deja la caja en la mesilla de noche y coge una silla para sentarse junto a él-. Oye, no… no pienses que me debes nada, de verdad, es suficiente con que estés bien. Bueno, tan bien como puedes.

Jaime la mira un momento luego menea la cabeza.

-A veces pienso que eres demasiado buena como para ser jodidamente real –murmura, y Brienne finge que no lo ha oído, especialmente porque no parecía estar hablando con ella-. Bueno, ¿qué hay en la caja? Me temo que tendrás que abrirla tú, mi mano izquierda no está cooperando mucho.

-Oh, por supuesto.

Brienne coloca la caja sobre sus rodillas, abre la tapa y la gira para que Jaime la vea. Él observa el contenido, luego a ella, y de nuevo el contenido.

-No son de los que ya había en el mostrador, ¿no?

-Estaba en la cocina cuando vino tu hermano. Tenía una hora libre así que…bueno-. Sabe que se está sonrojando de nuevo, sintiéndose de pronto tan incómoda como cuando estaba con Renly o con cualquier otro hombre que no fuese su padre-. Espero que te los puedas comer. Los hice un poco aprisa pero…

-Moza, cállate. Tienen una pinta estupenda. Claro que puedo comérmelos, no es mi estómago lo que jodieron. Gracias. Y ni siquiera te atrevas a sentirte avergonzada, en realidad eres la primera persona que me trae algo.

Jaime no dice nada más y Brienne no lo presiona. Su frente está cubierta de una fina capa de sudor y parece que le duele, pero reflexiona sobre que es posible que sencillamente no le apetezca hablar de ello.

-Oye, ¿sabes? –aventura tratando de quitar hierro a la situación-. ¿Recuerdas a aquel idiota que vino la última vez que estuviste en el gimnasio?

-¿Quién? ¿Allister… algo? ¿Ese hijo de puta que estaba convencido de poder noquear a cualquiera sin siquiera haber entrenado antes?

-El mismo.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Lo hicieron enfrentarse a Tormund. Duró cinco segundos.

-Tres más de los que yo le habría dado ¿Y cómo se lo tomó?

-Tendrías que haberlo visto. Estaba tan, tan _enfadado_ , tenía tantas ganas de reírme de él… -. Jaime sonríe y bufa, sus labios se curvan mientras alcanza la caja y coge un cupcake de plátano.

-Yo me _habría_ reído en su cara. Te lo dije, moza. Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien, pero claro, sería un hipócrita si me quejara de eso, ¿no?

-Calla y cómete el cupcake –responde Brienne. Y cuando él lo muerde, por alguna razón, a ella ya no le avergüenza tanto.

* * *

Transcurre otra media hora en la que Brienne restringe la conversación estrictamente a cotilleos de gimnasio antes de que Tyrion llame a la puerta y entre.

-Siento interrumpir pero parece que nuestro tío va a llegar en diez minutos -. Suena a que realmente no quería interrumpir, pero Brienne entiende que es hora de irse. Se levanta y mira a Jaime de nuevo.

-Ponte… ponte bueno. Todavía te debo la revancha -. Él niega con la cabeza y la mira.

-Eso sí que sería digno de ver. En cualquier caso, con suerte saldré de aquí antes de que esta condenada semana termine. Nos vemos, moza.

Brienne asiente rápidamente y abandona la habitación siguiendo a Tyrion al ascensor. Se sorprende cuando monta junto a ella.

-¿No deberías…?

-A mi tío no le importa si estoy o no, y este sitio está lejos de las rutas de bus habituales, te llevaría horas volver a la tienda. Además, poder permitirse un chofer privado tiene ventajas.

Brienne no rechaza la oferta. Después de todo, habría tenido que tomar tres autobuses para volver a casa, así que no tiene sentido negarse cuando puede ahorrar tiempo, sin mencionar que se suponía que tenía que llamar a Jon Snow para que le diera más detalles sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana y que no puede hacerlo demasiado tarde, dado que él tiene turno de noche.

-Escucha –dice Tyrion cinco minutos después de que el coche haya arrancado, gracias por… ya sabes… venir. Ha sido bonito de tu parte -. Brienne se siente tentada de darse de cabezazos contra la ventana: ¿por qué se obsesionan tanto con el hecho de que haya visitado a Jaime en el hospital?

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta poco educada? -. A Tyrion se le escapa una risa.

-Claro que puedes, no estoy demasiado apegado a la educación.

-¿Captaréis en algún momento tú y tu hermano el concepto de no se trata de que yo sea buena persona sino de decencia? No es que… no es que yo sea una santa, es que llevar algo a quien está en el hospital para hacerlo sentir mejor es… es lo correcto, no un favor. Los dos habláis como si me debieseis algo por esto, y no me debéis nada.

Tyrion la mira y por un momento parece que no tuviera respuesta. Luego se reclina sobre el asiento y mira por la ventana.

-Tienes razón –concede después de un momento-. Es… bueno, si conocieses a mi ilustre padre entenderías por qué lo hacemos. Según él, nadie hace nada gratis o porque es lo correcto. Y déjame decirte que si te parecieses un poco más a tu compañero Loras probablemente te habría ofrecido una cantidad obscena de dinero para pagarte por lo que has hecho. Pero como no es así le gusta fingir que no existes. De todos modos la mitad del tiempo le gusta fingir que no yo tampoco existo. No te lo tomes como algo personal, no somos muy amigables por regla general.

Brienne piensa que la situación es una completa mierda, pero no lo dice.

* * *

No ve a Jaime durante las siguientes dos semanas. Está siendo un día lento porque aparentemente Tywin Lannister está a punto de comprar la única agencia publicitaria de la ciudad que todavía no le pertenece y los empleados de Lannister Inc. no acuden a la tienda como normalmente hacen. Como no tiene que cocinar, Brienne se dedica a hacer cafés tras la barra mientras Loras atiende las mesas y Renly está fuera entrevistando gente para ver si puede encontrar un nuevo camarero adecuado, y es entonces cuando Jaime entra.

Brienne no puede evitar quedarse mirándolo mientras se pregunta _qué le ha pasado_ , porque tiene un aspecto horrible. Ha perdido peso, lo suficiente para que se note. Lleva barba de unos cuantos días sin arreglar en lugar de llevarla limpia y aseada como de costumbre. Va vestido con unos vaqueros rotos viejos y una camiseta desteñida roja que empieza aproximarse al rosa, y una chaqueta cuyas mangas son demasiado largas y esconden ambas manos. Cuando se planta ante ella frente al mostrador ve sus ojeras. Él esboza una sonrisa cansada.

-Te dije que nos veríamos –dice, pero no suena ni la mitad de despreocupado de lo que le gustaría.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado? –pregunta sin rodeos. Él se ríe.

-Nada que no esperase.

Aunque no le cuenta nada más, Brienne decide que esta no la va a dejar pasar. Pregunta a Loras si puede tomarse un pequeño descanso, Loras la mira, y luego a Jaime, y le dice que claro, sin problema. Pide a Jaime que escoja una mesa y se siente y luego prepara un chocolate negro caliente, escoge un par de cupcakes de mantequilla de cacahuete y planta la bandeja ante Jaime ocupando el sitio frente a él.

-Ahí tienes, invita la casa. ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

Él contempla la bandeja y luego a ella. Durante un momento parece casi conmovido, pero la sensación se esfuma en un santiamén. Toma un sorbo de la taza con la temblorosa mano izquierda.

-Has conocido a mi hermano.

-Sí.

-Existe una razón por la que él dirige la mitad de la compañía en la sombra y por la que nunca hace las ruedas de prensa. Y existe una razón por la que yo debería hacer lo mismo a partir de ahora.

-¿ _Qué_?

-Vamos, ¿crees que un tullido es una buena imagen para la empresa?

-¡Es una mano! ¡No cambia lo que eres ni lo que puedes hacer!

-Ya, bueno, según tú. Mi hermana me visitó una vez en el hospital y desde entonces me dejó bien claro que si quiero hablar con ella tengo que esconder la mano. No puede _soportar verla_ -. Se ríe y muerde un cupcake-. Y vamos, no es que nunca me haya encantado trabajar ahí, moza. Los negocios nunca han sido mi fuerte. Puedo hacer conferencias y ruedas de prensa y eso, son relaciones públicas. Pero ¿dirigir semejante monstruo? Ni siquiera sabría por dónde diablos empezar.

-Eso es ridículo –le suelta Brienne mientras él se toma otro sorbo de chocolate. No debería ser tan franca, después de todo están hablando de la familia de él, pero no puede comprender cómo han llegado las cosas a ese punto-. Sigues siendo tú, con o sin mano.

-No puedo hacer nada con esta otra -. Hay tanta aversión hacia sí mismo en su voz que por un momento Brienne se queda helada-. Mi sobrino de seis años podría escribir mejor que yo. Ni siquiera puedo utilizar un cuchillo correctamente. Y vale, la cosa va a mejorar, _evidentemente_ , pero eso no cambia ninguna puta cosa a largo plazo. Y además me temo que nuestra revancha se pospone indefinidamente.

Sólo hay una cosa que Brienne quiere decir al respecto de eso último.

-Y una mierda.

-¿Qué?

-Y una mierda. Para. Hay gente que puede jugar al rugby en silla de ruedas, o nadar sin una pierna o un brazo, y tú ya te has dado por vencido. Cuando quieras podemos tener esa revancha, y si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco usaré la mano derecha.

Él para de masticar y la mira. Su rostro es ilegible, pero eso no hace que Brienne se eche atrás –también ella lo mira. Y luego él traga, y cuando le sonríe a ella le da por pensar que se le podría parar el corazón en cualquier momento. No es una media sonrisa ni su sonrisa de suficiencia característica, es pequeña, pero real, e ilumina su cara aunque ésta esté en un estado lamentable. Nadie, y mucho menos un hombre, le había sonreído jamás de aquella manera.

-Estás hablando en serio –dice.

-No gasto saliva diciendo cosas que no pienso, Jaime.

No tiene claro qué la ha poseído para mover la mano y colocarla sobre su muñeca derecha. Siente la curva bajo la tela de su chaqueta y procura que el roce sea ligero por si la cicatriz le duele.

-¿Podría quedarme un rato? –pregunta Jaime uno o dos minutos después con la mano izquierda todavía aferrada al chocolate.

-Claro. Está siendo un día lento, nadie va a quejarse. Y yo probablemente debería irme antes de que Loras me mate pero… si necesitas algo estoy en la barra.

Él asiente y ella se levanta, lista para volver al trabajo. Y entonces…

-¿Brienne?

Lo mira casi sin creerse lo que acaba de oír. Jamás la ha llamado por su nombre.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias –responde antes de volver la vista a su cupcake.

Para cuando vuelve al mostrador Loras está perplejo. Brienne se ha sonrojado y sonríe ligeramente, pero no comenta nada al respecto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Renly llega acompañado del nuevo camarero –mejor dicho, camarera. La chica se presenta como Ygritte. Brienne se entera de que es estudiante de antropología y de que quiere ganarse un dinero extra trabajando por las tardes, lo que suena perfecto porque es a partir de mediodía cuando hay más trabajo. Es guapa de una forma muy poco convencional, piensa Brienne, tiene una bonita figura pero no hace gran cosa para mostrarla –el primer día llega vestida con unos vaqueros y una sudadera verde que no permite adivinar que su cuerpo tiene las curvas adecuadas en los lugares adecuados. No se trenza el cabello rojo fuego ni se lo ha cortado a la moda, tan sólo lo lleva recogido en una práctica coleta, e incluso tiene un par de dientes torcidos. Y también tiende a ser asombrosamente sincera al hablar, pero es agradable, tiene un buen sentido del humor y cuando se la presentan no mira a Brienne de esa forma ligeramente condescendiente en la que las chicas guapas suelen mirarla.

Y para ser del todo honestos, cuando Jaime llega a la hora del almuerzo –con un aspecto algo menos descuidado que el día anterior- y ella responde a sus ocurrencias sin ningún pudor –Brienne está tras la barra porque es un día muy, muy ocupado-, resulta casi hilarante oírlos discutir. Ygritte no baja la voz cuando le dice a Brienne que ése imbécil de la mesa cuatro que piensa que es Marlon Brando quiere un cupcake de triple chocolate, y cuando Jaime le dice que si él es un imbécil ella es su alma gemela, Brienne tiene que resistirse para no reír a carcajadas.

Renly murmura en voz baja que está rodeado de locos.

Puede que tenga razón.

* * *

Se ven todos los días en la pastelería, pero pasan otras dos semanas hasta que Jaime vuelve al gimnasio.

-Dijiste que me ibas a conceder esa revancha –le dice, aunque suena ligeramente inseguro. Mantiene el brazo derecho pegado al pecho, con el muñón todavía cubierto con una gasa.

-Y no voy a retirar la propuesta ahora. Parece que aquí soy demasiado alta para todo el mundo, y con o sin mano al menos no tengo que mirarte desde arriba.

-Escucha, he pedido permiso para usar la sala de entrenamiento pequeña en lugar del ring de siempre, ¿te parece bien?

-Claro. Voy a parecer ridícula usando sólo la mano izquierda, ¿verdad?

-¿…también iba en serio esa parte?

-Cállate, por supuesto que sí.

No es que le importe lo que nadie piense, pero entiende por qué Jaime quiere mantenerlo en privado. Cuando él se quita la camiseta no puede evitar pensar que realmente ha perdido peso, pero no le comenta nada.

* * *

Al principio los dos son un auténtico desastre. Él está oxidado, dado que no ha practicado en más de un mes, pero ella tampoco se está desenvolviendo con mucha más soltura. Al no usar la mano derecha, Brienne pierde el equilibro la mitad de las veces y la única razón por la que no se cae es que él tampoco está acostumbrado a confiar sólo en su mano izquierda. Y, en efecto, ofrecen un espectáculo ridículo, pero tras media hora fallando cada golpe que intentan dar, él consigue golpearla en el lado derecho del rostro.

No le hace mucho daño; él no está en las mejores condiciones y no es capaz de golpear tan fuerte como solía hacerlo, pero el puñetazo es técnicamente perfecto.

-Si tenías dudas sobre haber perdido tu habilidad, puedes empezar a olvidarlas –le dice, pero no deja que se regodee demasiado. Ha averiguado cómo moverse para mantener el equilibrio, y cuando intenta de nuevo golpearlo lo consigue.

Una hora después están exhaustos y el brazo derecho de Brienne está a punto de sufrir un calambre por haberlo mantenido tras la espalda, así que acuerdan que es suficiente. Brienne no planeaba decir nada mientras no peleaban, pero piensa que sí hay algo que debe decir.

-¿Sabes? –empieza, tomando una toalla y limpiándose el sudor de la cara-, deberías otorgarte más mérito.

-¿Qué?

-Me estaba volviendo loca al no usar la mano derecha, y sólo ha sido una hora.

-Pero aun así no ha sido muy digno.

-Porque hace un mes que no entrenas. Pero parecías bastante suelto, es sólo que… si piensas que no eres capaz de manejarte bien así, estás siendo injusto contigo mismo.

Él no le da una respuesta directa y ella adivina que la conversación ha terminado. Pero entonces él le agarra el brazo antes de que se vaya al vestuario.

-Escucha –empieza, y en realidad parece avergonzado-. La policía dijo que no era probable que lo intentasen de nuevo pero… bueno, ¿te importa si te espero a la salida? Sólo tengo que recorrer una manzana pero…

-Está bien, claro.

-¿De verdad no te importa? Lo siento, debería…

-Por el amor de Dios, ¡podrías haber muerto! –sisea ella. Hay gente alrededor, es mejor hablar en voz baja-. Es perfectamente normal que no quieras ir solo por la misma calle en la que pasó, así que espérame en la puerta.

Brienne se retira al vestuario y durante un momento se convence de que si se topase con el padre de Jaime se sentiría más que tentada a darle un puñetazo.

* * *

Jaime la espera en la puerta con su bolsa al hombro; ella lo sigue fuera, incapaz de mirar a ambos lados de la calle.

-¿Por dónde?

-Por aquí –indica él girando a la izquierda. Cuando están a punto de cruzar la calle, Brienne ve el mismo Mercedes en el que iba Tyrion aquel día, pero cuando cruzan es Cersei la que sale de él dando un portazo, y no parece demasiado satisfecha.

-Llegas tarde –dice acusadoramente. Brienne casi se siente culpable: él llega tarde porque a ella le lleva diez minutos más secarse el pelo.

-¿Y no lo tengo permitido? –responde él-. Son diez putos minutos y tú no tienes prisa precisamente.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de eso? Como si todo esto sirviese de algo: deberías estar en casa intentando ser útil en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

-Perdona si me dedico a hacer algo que me gusta.

-Sí, ¿algo como _eso_?

Brienne sabe, _sabe_ , que debería permanecer callada y largarse, pero se ha visto en el lado equivocado de esta conversación demasiadas veces y, simplemente, no puede.

-Sigue siendo bueno en ello, desde luego mejor que algunas personas ahí.

En el momento en que la atención de Cersei se dirige hacia ella, Brienne casi lo retira. Esa mujer es más baja que ella pero podía hacerla sentir pequeña con sólo una mirada.

-¿Y quién eres tú, su abogada?

-No, soy alguien que sabe de lo que habla. Dicho eso, la mayoría de la gente que conozco estaría regodeándose en su propia miseria si perdiera una mano. Le sugiero que piense en ello. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que coger un bus.

Se gira y se dirige rápidamente a la parada del bus. Oye a Cersei llamándola y exigiéndole que vuelva, pero no tiene tiempo para discutir.

Y tener la última palabra ha sido, de hecho, muy satisfactorio.

* * *

No esperaba encontrarse a Cersei frente a ella a la mañana siguiente cuando sale del edificio donde vive. La mujer está en pie frente al Mercedes, vestida con un hermoso traje rojo a medida de falda y chaqueta, el tipo de ropa que te pondrías para una rueda de prensa que Brienne no podría permitirse ni con tres meses de sueldo.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar, así que sea lo que sea lo que quiera, dígalo rápido. No todo el mundo puede irse a la oficina cuando lo desea -. Brienne mantiene un tono neutro. Son las seis y media, tiene que estar en la tienda en media hora y, para ser honesta, ver a alguien tan perfectamente preparada tan temprano la hace pensar que el mundo es un lugar absolutamente injusto. No es algo que normalmente sienta, no tiene sentido sentir celos del aspecto de otras personas cuando el de una no es el mismo, pero a veces no puede evitarlo.

-No sabes con quien estás hablando, ¿verdad?

-Sí lo sé, y también sé que teniendo en cuenta las cantidades de tarda que tu otro hermano pide la pastelería no estoy en riesgo de perder mi trabajo. Así que, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

-Debería ser yo quien te preguntara eso.

Brienne parpadea. Es demasaido temprano para adivinanzas.

-No lo entiendo.

-¿Qué quieres de mi hermano?

Para cuando Brienne capta el significado de la pregunta, prácticamente ve en rojo, un rojo como el fuego.

-Si piensa que quiero estafarle algo de dinero, puede olvidarlo.

-¿Y por qué si no pasas tiempo con él?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Ahora dos personas no pueden pasar tiempo juntas?

-No cuando una de ellas eres tú y la otra es él.

A Brienne no le apetece empezar el día cabreando a Cersei Lannister –preferiría evitarlo- pero tampoco tiene tiempo que perder, y lo último que necesita es que alguien la acuse de algo tan ridículo como querer seducir a Jaime.

Como si _ella_ pudiese seducir a nadie.

-Oiga, no sé qué es lo que intenta decirme. La primera vez que noqueé a su hermano en un combate sólo quería enseñarle un poco de puta perspectiva. Estaba lista para olvidarme de él. _Él_ fue el que se presentó, él fue el que me pidió una revancha tras otra y él es el que me hablaba a cada oportunidad que tenía. Créame, por lo general no soy yo la que inicia conversaciones con hombres, especialmente si parecen modelos de pasarela. Luego coincidió que yo estaba por allí durante el intento de secuestro, algo que probablemente debería usted _agradecerme_ dado que de no haber estado seguramente habría ocurrido lo que esos tipos querían-. Brienne se detiene, toma aire y continúa sin dejar que Cersei la interrumpa-. Y aparte de eso, ocurre que tenemos intereses comunes, ocurre que a él le gusta pasar tiempo donde yo trabajo y ocurre que es un buen compañero de sparring. No me importa pasar tiempo con él y supongo que a él tampoco le importa pasarlo conmigo, y eso es todo lo que hay. No quiero nada más de él. Hasta ahora he vivido con lo que me he ganado, y seguiré haciéndolo. Y si estaba usted a punto de ofrecerme dinero para que me aleje de él, no lo haga: no querría el dinero de Jaime y, joder, tampoco el suyo. Los dos somos adultos y él tiene derecho a elegir con quien quiere pasar su tiempo, igual que yo. Y eso es todo, va a hacer que llegue tarde al trabajo. Que tenga usted un buen día.

Le alegra que Cersei lleve tacones, así no podrá correr tras ella mientras se apresura a llegar a la parada del bus al otro lado de la calle. Pero cuando se gira y mira hacia el coche, la mujer permanece todavía allí, mirándola mientras las primeras luces del amanecer se levantan tras ella. En fin, como sea. Si hay una cosa que Brienne no tiene es tiempo para esa gilipollez, y no va a renunciar a la única relación más o menos decente que ha conseguido formar con alguien en los últimos diez años porque Cersei Lannister tenga un problema con ella.

* * *

Esa mañana Jon Snow se pasa por la tienda –así le ha pedido Brienne que lo haga para que le dé la lista definitiva de lo que necesitará para la fiesta. Justo acaba de sacar las tartas de zanahoria y manzana del horno, así que se toma un pequeño descanso y le pide que se acerque al fondo de la barra.

-Bueno –empieza Jon Snow-, serán al menos veinticinco niños. Todos chicos.

-¿Todos?

-Bueno, a Arya nunca le ha gustado jugar con muñecas, eso seguro. Así que supongo que necesitaré una tarta enorme, ¿no? Y al menos tres cupcakes por cada niño. Sé que son un montón pero te lo aseguro, a esa edad son como langostas, eso es lo que son.

-No hay problema, pero supongo que deberíamos tener en cuenta no sólo a los amigos de tu hermana, ¿no?

-No. Seremos seis más pero Robb y yo no vamos a comer semejante cantidad de dulces; sin embargo mis hermanos pequeños sí, son dos. Y luego… bueno, sea lo que sea que decidas preparar, nada de rosa. Pero… bueno, mi otra hermana, Sansa… a ella sí le encantarían unos cupcakes rosas, así que si quieres hacer un par sería genial. O algo de limón.

-Así que veinticinco niños y seis familiares, y nada rosa excepto para tu otra hermana, ¿correcto? Ok, puedo hacerlo –dice Brienne anotándolo todo. El timbre suena y ve a Jaime entrar.

-Gracias. Dios, parecía tan buena idea antes de darme cuenta de a cuántos niños vamos a tener que vigilar Robb y yo…

-Entonces obviamente no sabías nada –interrumpe Ygritte mientras deja un par de tazas de té sucias en el mostrador.

-¿Perdona?

-Que no sabía nada. ¿Fiestas sorpresa para niños? Uno siempre acaba con un montón de gente a la que cuidar, y si sólo sois dos para supervisarlo todo entonces sabes incluso menos.

-Ahm, lo siento, ¿te conozco?

-No, ni yo a ti, pero era la verdad. Soy Ygritte, ya está, ahora me conoces. ¿Y tú eres?

-…Jon. Encantado… encantado de conocerte…

-Vale, encantada de conocerte también. Si necesitas ayuda pide mi número a Renly. He supervisado un buen número de fiestas infantiles. Y con tu permiso, voy a atender los demás pedidos.

Y entonces Ygritte pellizca a Jon en la mejilla y vuelve al trabajo. A Brienne le consuela de una forma extraña que Jon se haya sonrojado: al menos los hombres no son inmunes a esa clase de reacción.

-Discúlpala, es muy… sincera. Pero también muy agradable cuando la conoces.

-No… no pasa nada –responde Jon observando cómo Ygritte toma el pedido de Jaime-. Es _diferente_ , eso seguro. Oye, ¿me pones una porción de tarta de manzana para llevar? La otra vez Sam, mi compañero de patrulla, dijo que era divina.

-Claro -. Brienne corta un trozo y lo introduce en una caja pequeña-. Ahí tienes, cuatro libras. Has dicho que necesitas los cupcakes para la fiesta de ahora en dos domingos, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo -. Coge una de las tarjetas de la tienda y escribe su dirección en la parte trasera-. Esta es la dirección de mi casa. Habré acabado sobre la hora del almuerzo, espero. Y si horneo los cupcakes esa misma mañana y la tarta el día anterior, todo debería seguir fresco. Creo que deberías venir con una furgoneta o enviar a alguien con un coche grande, yo no tengo coche y no puedo llevar tanta comida yo sola.

-No te preocupes, creo que me las puedo apañar para eso. Te llamo si hay novedades. Gracias.

-Un placer.

Jon está a punto de salir cuando Ygritte pasa a su lado y le da una palmada en la cadera sin demasiada ceremonia.

-Sólo para que lo sepas, lo de antes iba en serio. Sayonara, Jon.

Antes de abandonar la tienda, Jon se sonroja una vez más. Y es entonces cuando a Jaime le da la risa. Brienne se siente muy, muy agradecida de que sea tan temprano, de que Jaime sea el único cliente y de que Renly y Loras las hayan dejado a Ygritte y a ella al cargo por la mañana –tenían que ir a comprar cortinas, de entre todas las cosas.

-¿De qué te ríes? –pregunta Ygritte.

-Si quieres tirarte a alguien, decirle que no sabe nada no suele ser una buena estrategia.

-Oh, pero le he causado una buena impresión, y el caso es ser claro al respecto, algo que no te he visto hacer a ti últimamente.

-Yo no estoy intentando tirarme a nadie. Sobre todo a Jon Snow.

-Puede que no a Jon Snow. Pero la primera parte de esa frase es la mentira más descarada que he oído jamás.

Extrañamente, Jaime no dice nada.

Cuando otro cliente entra en la tienda, Jaime se levanta y va a la barra, espera a que Brienne le entregue a Ygritte un café y un plato de tortitas para el cliente y eso le dice a ella que quiere hablar.

Vale.

-Escucha, si es por lo de ayer por la noche…

-¿Ni siquiera he dicho nada y ya estás disculpándote? No es por eso. Ahora bien, no es que tenga un problema con ello, pero ¿en serio conseguiste dejar sin palabras a mi hermana esta mañana?

Brienne se sonroja y se mira las manos.

-Pues… parece que sí. En mi defensa diré que no me había tomado un café todavía y que no estaba pensando demasiado, pero… ella sugirió algo que no me gustó y no pude evitarlo.

-¿Qué te dijo? Despertó a todo el mundo al amanecer –bueno, a las siete- y empezó a decir que eras una especie de desgracia para el universo y que ni siquiera entiende por qué quiero hablarte, pero tampoco dio muchos más detalles.

-Piensa que intento estafarte, o algo así.

-¿Qué?

-Su pregunta fue qué es lo que quiero de ti, pero no negó que era eso cuando le pregunté… bueno, si era eso. Al parecer no hay otra razón para el hecho de que me guste hablar contigo.

Jaime gruñe meneando la cabeza y bajando la mirada hacia el mostrador.

-Joder, ¿y qué le dijiste?

-Que no quiero tu dinero ni el suyo, y que los adultos tienen derecho a elegir a quien diablos quieran para compartir su tiempo. Puede que haya sido brusca pero… bueno, me fastidió.

-No te preocupes por eso, por supuesto que debió fastidiarte. Eso sin mencionar que ella no tenía derecho a mirarte por encima del hombro y acosarte a la salida de tu casa. No sé qué coño le pasa… si estoy cerca prácticamente ni me mira, pero por lo visto no se me permite tener una vida. Me rindo. Demonios, te aseguro que no quieres saber lo que dijo esta mañana después de toda esa diatriba.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Hizo una analogía estúpida sobre cupcakes. Según ella soy como… la crema.

-¿La crema? No lo entiendo.

-Bueno, ya sabes, la crema es azucarada y decora y hace que la base parezca bonita, pero si la miras de cerca no tiene sustancia en absoluto. O por lo menos parece que es así como me comporto tras el accidente.

-Puedes decirle que la base no tiene demasiado sentido por sí sola.

-¿No lo tiene?

-No, no es mucho. Es decir, tiene más sustancia y no puedes hacer un cupcake sin base, obviamente, pero no merece demasiado la pena sin la crema. Es la que lo hace delicioso en lugar de plano e imperceptible. Es… bueno, yo no llamaría insulto a esa analogía.

-Bah –bufa Jaime-. Una pena que no hubiese sabido eso esta mañana: las réplicas tardías nunca tienen efecto.

-Ahora tienes una si vuelve a usar esa analogía, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí. Ah, se me olvidaba. No quieras saber qué pasó ayer en los vestuarios.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Vale, ese tío, Allister Thorne, empezó a decir que Tormund sólo había tenido suerte, y supongo que venía a cuento de lo que me habías contado.

-Oh Dios, supongo que Tormund hizo que se arrepintiese en menos de un minuto, ¿no?

-Tendrías que haberlo visto. Para la próxima deberías entrar en el vestuario masculino, no es que vayan a impedírtelo.

Brienne se ríe y puede que esa sea la primera vez que lo hace ante una broma sobre lo poco femenina que parece, y nunca le dice a Jaime que en su mente _ha hecho_ la analogía del cupcake un par de veces, ni que en ambas ocasiones ha pensado que ella sólo podría ser la base.

Hay cosas que no necesita saber.

* * *

Dos días más tarde sueña que está entrenando con Jaime una vez más, y eso no es una novedad. Pero en un determinado momento pone el pie donde no debería y él impide que se caiga. Los brazos de él rodean su cintura, una mano sobre su vientre –falta la otra pero el brazo sigue ahí, sobre el otro. Recuerda la forma en que su mano izquierda se había sentido sobre la suya antes de girar la cabeza, y justo antes de que sus labios se encuentren despierta con una capa de sudor sobre el rostro.

Brienne yace en la oscuridad tras eso, incapaz de conciliar el sueño de nuevo e intentando olvidar que ha tenido ese sueño.

Los sueños son lo único que va a tener, y si alguna parte de ella quiere algo más que amistad va a tener que cerrar la puta boca.

Cersei Lannister tenía razón en una cosa. Mujeres como ella no encajan con hombres como Jaime. No en _ese_ sentido, al menos.

(Ello no le impide bajar la mano y tocar su ropa interior mojada).

* * *

Trata de olvidarlo.

Hasta que un día de pronto Jaime no aparece durante tres días, y entonces Tyrion entra una tarde de viernes. Loras va a la cocina y le dice a Brienne que el otro hermano Lannister quiere verla _otra vez_ , y ella lo encuentra sentado en la barra; probablemente habrá subido ayudándose con una silla, casi hay su misma altura hasta el suelo.

-Bueno –dice-, el caso es que necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Necesitas hablar _conmigo_?

-Y con nadie más. Como no lees revistas de cotilleos supongo que no sabes que mi hermano se ha mudado de la mansión de la familia definitivamente. Lo único bueno de eso hasta ahora es que mi padre no se ha quejado de nada que yo haya jodido últimamente, pero eso no es lo importante. Yo habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar, pero eso tampoco es lo que importa.

-Ve al grano, ¿qué quieres decir?

-Verás, mi hermano puede ser notablemente inteligente. Pero a veces también puede ser notablemente estúpido, y como esta charla ha caído en saco roto he pensado que podría comprobar si tú eres algo menos corta de entendederas. No pretendo ofenderte. Dicho esto, mi hermano también tiene cierta tendencia a no ver cuándo tiene algo bueno delante de las narices, y me temo que está ocurriendo justo eso.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. Porque todavía no se ha sincerado contigo.

-¿No ha _qué_?

-Cierto, tú tampoco lo has hecho con él, pero no te culpo por no hacerlo, sé cómo es.

-No te sigo.

-Vale, vale. ¿Conoces ese libro tan malo _¿No está él tan colgado por ti?_? O ella, no lo recuerdo. Bueno, aquí tenemos el caso opuesto. Él sí está _tan_ colgado por ti.

Brienne siente que podría desmayarse.

-No lo está.

-Oh, sí lo está, y tú también. Lo que es una proeza en sí misma, es fácil que a uno le guste Jaime, pero de ahí a colgarse de él…hay un largo camino.

-Pero… sólo somos amigos, no seas ridículo.

-Ahora mismo lo estás siendo tú, definitivamente. Pero mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres dar una palmada ese culo firme suyo. Metafóricamente hablando-. Brienne _sabe_ que está tan sonrojada que es posible que en sus mejillas haya prendido el fuego, pero cuando abre la boca para negarlo… se da cuenta de que no puede y la cierra-. Exactamente lo que estaba pensando –prosigue Tyrion-. Bien, pues –dice cogiendo una de las tarjetas de la pastelería y escribiendo algo detrás- aquí es donde se está quedando, no sé cuánto tiempo pero al menos sí este fin de semana. Te sugiero que le hagas una visita. Eres más que bienvenida a dar el paso, por lo que a mí respecta. Y no te preocupes. No va a decir que no.

-Espera… espera un momento. Pensaba que tu familia no aprobaba que nos viésemos.

-¿Y quién ha dicho nada sobre mí? No soy el mensajero del jurado de la cena dominical, estoy aquí porque es mi hermano y quiero lo mejor para él, y por lo que yo sé tú has aprobado el examen con notas de escándalo. ¿Necesitas un papel que lo ratifique?

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque no me importa una mierda tu apariencia. ¡Eh, no es que yo sea mucho más encantador que tú para la mayoría de la gente! Eres una persona decente, no te importa su dinero, tampoco te importa un soberano pepino su apellido, punto. Él te gusta, pero no por esa carita adorable que tiene. Y lo haces feliz.

Brienne desea haber tenido una silla cerca. Esto es demasiado, no puede soportar esta conversación.

-¿Ah sí?

-No lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero vivo con él. Solía vivir con él. Lo que sea. Las únicas veces en las que lo he visto bien tras su intento de secuestro fallido son cuando volvía de entrenar contigo y cuando acababa mencionándote. Por lo demás ha sido un desastre, y no tienes idea de cómo estuvo las dos primeras semanas. Dejó de estar de bajón cuando le dijiste que dejase de sentir jodida pena de sí mismo, y eso es algo que su gemela no pudo hacer. Así que deja de pensar que nunca querría nada contigo. Él es probablemente la única persona que conozco a la que nunca le importó mi altura, es capaz de ver más allá de tu rostro.

-Es por eso que quieres que haga esto, ¿no? –pregunta Brienne con un hilo de voz. Tyrion la mira un segundo y luego se encoge de hombros.

-Admitirás que cuando el único pariente al que alguna vez le has importado esté pasando por un mal momento pero podría cambiar las cosas si le crecieran un par de pelotas, querrías acelerar un poco las cosas para él, ¿o no?

Brienne no tiene nada que decir al respecto. Asiente.

-Buena chica. Veo que no estaba equivocado cuando pensé que serías más receptiva. Buena suerte, aunque no la necesitarás.

-¡Espera!... si está interesado, ¿por qué no…?, es decir, ¿por qué debería decirlo yo primero?

-Porque dice que no va a hacer nada al respecto porque eres demasiado buena para él. Lo que probablemente no es una completa mentira, pero ¿a quién le importa? Ve y arrástralo por los pies si es necesario… creo que tienes músculos suficientes para hacer eso con facilidad.

Y entonces da un salto desde la silla y se va por primera vez sin robar nada del mostrador. Y deja allí a Brienne con el corazón golpeándole el pecho y una tarjeta con el número del hotel entre los dedos.

* * *

El viernes se salta el entrenamiento.

De todos modos Jaime no habría ido.

En lugar de eso revisa las alacenas de su cocina. No está segura de que tenga agallas suficientes para… dar el paso, como ha dicho Tyrion, pero puede expresar lo que siente de la mejor forma que conoce.

Encuentra lo que había estado buscando –no tendrá que ir a hacer la compra. Perfecto. Se suponía que tenía que hacerlo mañana para prepararlo todo para la fiesta sorpresa de Jon pero esto no puede esperar hasta entonces.

Se decanta por una base de red velvet –después de todo, el logo de Lannister Inc. es dorado y rojo. Prepara cuatro y después prepara una buttercream mientras las bases están en el horno. Decide que es mejor que la crema sea suave y trabaja en ella hasta que su consistencia le parece satisfactoria. Luego abre una bolsa de gominolas que nunca había podido usar y escoge las verdes y las corta en trocitos pequeños antes de agregarlas a la crema.

Cuando los cupcakes están listos, la base es de un rojo oscuro y la crema es de un amarillo oscuro que casi puede pasar por dorado bajo la luz adecuada, y hay pizcas de verde escondidas en ella.

Huelen genial y tienen además una pinta estupenda. Brienne toma aire un vez o diez, luego deja los cupcakes sobre la mesa para que se enfríen. Toma una ducha breve, se pone unos buenos vaqueros y la única blusa a medida que tiene -es blanca y se la compró con su primera paga; no es demasiado especial pero normalmente se viste con camisetas porque las blusas no están cortadas para gente de hombros anchos y pechos pequeños, e incluso si se compra camisas de hombre siempre hay algo que no encaja. Esta sí lo hace. Se rinde tras intentar peinarse el cabello en algo que no sea una coleta y al final lo deja suelto; de todos modos es liso como una flecha, no se le ondulará. Ni siquiera se digna a mirar los pocos productos de maquillaje que tiene, no los ha usado en años. El maquillaje le da un aspecto ridículo.

Luego mira el nombre del hotel. Es de los buenos, evidentemente, y para llegar a esa parte de la ciudad necesita dos buses.

Por primera vez en años llama a un taxi.

* * *

Le pide al conductor que la espere, no tardará mucho. En la recepción dice que tiene una entrega para el señor Lannister –la creen, ha utilizado una de las cajas de la tienda para meter los cupcakes y ha usado un lazo rojo para sellarla. La dejan pasar.

Cuando se halla frente a la habitación 357 toma aire profundamente y llama a la puerta.

Jaime abre y se queda helado cuando la ve. Tampoco es como si ese mero hecho no tuviese efecto en ella, sobre todo porque él lleva vaqueros y una camisa negra medio abierta que no deja mucho a la imaginación.

-Yo, eh… ¿cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

-Tu hermano me lo contó –admite obligándose a no bajar la mirada. No puede entrar en pánico ahora-. También me contó… algunas otras cosas, pero este no es el lugar. Yo sólo… toma.

Le da la caja y él la coge, sorprendido.

-Brienne, ¿qué…?

-Lo entenderás cuando lo abras -. _Eso espera_ -. Cualquiera que sea tu respuesta… estaré en casa todo el fin de semana-. Había puesto una pequeña tarjeta con su dirección en la caja con la esperanza de que la encontrase-. Y si la respuesta es no, entonces considéralo un regalo para tu nueva casa.

-Moza, esto es una habitación de hotel –dice, no sin amabilidad.

-Ya, pero lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿no?

Y entonces se da la vuelta y se apresura escaleras abajo. En cuanto se mete en el taxi empieza a hiperventilar, pero se alegra de haberlo hecho.

Si tan sólo fuese ya el día siguiente… pero quiere darle la oportunidad de pensárselo, y eso no podría haber ocurrido si se hubiese quedado en el hotel.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente acaba haciendo un pedido al supermercado –necesitaba una cantidad de cosas que no podría haber transportado por sí misma. Pasa la mañana planeando qué preparar y qué cantidades usar. Y entonces decide hacer una tarta de zanahoria lo bastante grande para cuarenta personas –en caso de que alguien quiera repetir.

Le lleva toda la tarde hacerla y le cabe en el horno por alguna especie de milagro, pero cuando está terminada no puede evitar sentirse feliz con el resultado –no se ha quemado y no tiene ni la más mínima imperfección.

Coge un bote de nata montada y otro de sirope de chocolate, escribe _Feliz Cumpleaños, Arya_ en el centro con el segundo y decide que quizás la nata deba esperar a mañana. Mete la tarta en el frigorífico y asume que es hora de limpiar, y entonces suena el timbre.

 _Jaime. Tiene que ser Jaime._

Y por supuesto está cubierta de harina, tiene los dedos embadurnados con chocolate y lleva esa vieja camiseta de su padre que tiene un poster de _Casablanca_ –así de vieja es. Pero no hay manera de que se cambie sin perder diez minutos.

De acuerdo.

Abre la puerta y sí, ahí está él. Y lleva la mano izquierda escondida tras la espalda.

-Los colores de esos cupcakes no eran casuales, ¿verdad?

Directo al meollo del asunto, por lo visto.

-No lo eran.

-Moza, eres… creo que ni siquiera tengo palabras –dice, pero no está siendo borde. El corazón de Brienne amenaza con salírsele del pecho-. Hay un trozo de papel en el bolsillo de mi camisa. Cógelo.

-¿No puedes hacerlo tú?

-Lo siento, necesito la mano izquierda para otra cosa, ¿podrías?

Brienne asiente y coge el papel con cuidado; no quiere manchar de harina su camisa de seda roja –que hace perfecto juego con sus ojos y su cabello, y por un momento casi puede oír a Cersei preguntando " _¿qué podría hacer alguien como tú con un hombre como él?_ ".

La hoja es de un bloc de notas del hotel, el logo está en la esquina superior. Hay una frase escrita en ella, una frase escrita con mano temblorosa y una caligrafía francamente terrible, pero da igual porque nadie aprende a escribir con la mano izquierda en dos días.

La lee una vez.

Luego piensa que debe haber leído mal y vuelve a hacerlo.

La tercera vez se ve obligada a admitir que la nota indudablemente dice _¿Qué me dices? ¿Puedo ser la crema de tu cupcake?_

Está a punto de decirle que esta tiene que ser la frase de ligoteo más cursi de la historia de las frases de ligoteo, aunque no tiene de qué quejarse porque nadie ha ligado con ella nunca. Y entonces levanta la mirada del papel y ve que ha sacado la mano izquierda del escondite tras su espalda.

Es uno de los cupcakes que le llevó.

-Es el último –dice-. ¿Y? He oído que las bases son sencillas y no parecen demasiado atrayentes por sí solas, pero de todos modos la crema apesta intentando ser útil sin la base.

-Tú… ¿y luego dices que no tienes palabras?

-No soy yo el que llegó con un cupcake que probablemente deberías vender con mi nombre en la etiqueta. Y todavía no has respondido. ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Puede?

-¿Crees que habría hecho lo que hice si… si la respuesta no fuera _sí_?

Jaime la mira un segundo, el verde de sus ojos se oscurece ligeramente.

-Lo que creo es que tienes que dejarme pasar, y luego tienes que cerrar esta puerta.

Brienne se aparta y cierra de un portazo. Cuando se gira, Jaime ha dejado el cupcake en una mesilla auxiliar que hay junto a la entrada y está a centímetros de ella. Su mano izquierda se mueve hacia arriba posándose sobre su mejilla, y ella se estremece. Sus dedos son cálidos y con el pulgar traza un círculo sobre el pómulo antes de acercarse un poco más.

-Sólo para estar seguro –susurra-, dime que no soy el primero que hace esto.

-¿Por qué no ibas a serlo? –lo provoca-. Pero bueno, no, técnicamente no. Tuve un novio una vez, pero luego descubrí que era… era una especie de apuesta.

-¿Una _qué_?

-Sus amigos y él habían apostado a que podía meterse en mi cama en menos de una semana. Me enteré al tercer día. Y… bueno, puede que le partiera la cara fuera del instituto. Así que… sí, lo besé, pero no fue nada especial.

Hay algo afectuoso en la forma en que la mira.

-Menudo gilipollas. Pero tampoco es una historia completamente desagradable.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque odio compartir.

Y entonces la besa.

Brienne había pasado la mitad de su adolescencia –al menos la transcurrida antes de la aparición de Ronnet Connington, porque tras aquello la realidad la había golpeado- soñando despierta con el tipo de besos del que se oye hablar en las canciones, de los que son siempre perfectos y te provocan mariposas en el estómago, de los que te dejan un hormigueo en los labios y te aceleran el pulso. Pero tras el golpe de realidad se había resignado a la cruda verdad: no era el tipo de acontecimiento que le iba a pasar a ella.

Excepto porque ahora… _ahora_ esto es mejor que las canciones de amor. No es un beso apresurado e intenso –Jaime lo hace lento, sus labios se mueven contra los de ella y su lengua se pasea sobre sus dientes de cuando en cuando. Cuando sus lenguas se encuentran Jaime sabe a buttercream, y eso hace que Brienne sienta que su vientre se llena de una especie de calidez placentera. La mano de él está todavía en su mejilla, el brazo alrededor de su cintura, y aunque mantiene su cuerpo prisionero contra la pared no lo hace con urgencia ni con violencia. La besa como si no quisiera estropear el momento. Cuando ella lleva las manos a su rostro y enreda los dedos en su pelo –y es tan suave como había imaginado-, él gime suavemente dentro de su boca y Brienne se descubre deseando no haberse quedado dormida sobre la mesa de la cocina y estar soñando todo esto.

Cuando termina, Jaime está ligeramente sonrojado, pero sonríe abiertamente mientras aparta un mechón de pelo de su frente.

-Espero haber igualado a ese otro tipo –la provoca, y ella se siente casi tentada de abofetearlo.

-¿Ese otro tipo? No sé de quién estás hablando.

Jaime ríe antes de que sus labios se encuentren de nuevo, y Brienne piensa que va a enviarle a Tyrion una enorme tarta red velvet con crema dorada tan pronto como tenga tiempo.

* * *

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado hasta que suena el teléfono –tampoco es que haya estado muy pendiente, no mientras se enrollaba de forma legítima con alguien por primera vez (¡lo que se estaba perdiendo!). Maldice por lo bajo, teniendo tristemente que moverse de su posición, y cuando responde tras correr a la cocina, hacia el teléfono más cercano, es tan sólo un operador empeñado en ofrecerle una suscripción a la televisión por cable. Brienne estampa el teléfono en la encimera en vez de responderle.

-¡Vaya! ¡Nunca pensé que te vería hacer algo tan maleducado! –dice Jaime tras ella. Su mano izquierda se cierra alrededor de su cintura.

-No era mi intención interrumpir aquello –responde. Sabe que está sonrojada, pero no le importa.

-¿Pero qué estabas haciendo aquí? Parece un campo de batalla.

-Intenta hacer una tarta lo bastante grande para cuarenta personas y después lo hablamos.

-Oh cariño, ¿la fiesta de cumple sorpresa?

-Sí, pero voy a dejar el resto para mañana. Los cupcakes se pondrían rancios si los hiciese ahora –explica. Jaime se aparta mirando a su alrededor-. Oye, ¿quieres una bebida o algo? Ni siquiera he pensado en…

Y se queda helada. Siente algo en el cuello. Algo frío y suave y… Busca con la mano y se da cuenta de que es nata montada. Vale. De hecho Jaime tiene el bote en la mano izquierda, lo ve cuando se gira hacia él.

-Muy divertido. Sabes que necesito eso para mañana ¿no? –dice. No menciona que tiene otro bote.

-No he podido resistirme. Tu cuello tiene bastante buena pinta, ya sabes.

-Oh, ¿ _la tiene_?

Como respuesta, él se inclina y lame una buena cantidad de nata montada, y ella no puede evitarlo. Se le escapa un pequeño gemido y casi puede sentir como él sonríe cuando ocurre.

Bueno. No había dejado fuera sólo la nata. El sirope de chocolate está a su alcance. Lo coge mientras Jaime está distraído y lo destapa con facilidad. En cuanto él abandona su cuello relamiéndose, ella adelanta el bote y rocía la parte izquierda de su rostro.

Durante un momento Jaime sólo la mira. Luego estalla en carcajadas, algo que realmente le sienta bien.

-Vas a contraatacar siempre, ¿no?

-Te invito a encontrar un modo de detenerme.

Y entonces, dado que él ha empezado todo esto, Brienne da un paso hacia delante y mueve sus labios y su lengua sobre la piel manchada sin importarle que parte del chocolate haya acabado en su barba. Siente su escalofrío cuando lame un poco de chocolate de la esquina de su boca y por alguna razón tiene la impresión de que esto no va a terminar ahí.

Casi puede notar cómo la sangre le corre por las venas y por un momento siente que le fallan las piernas. Por triste que suene, la última vez que había estado en una situación así había acabado pateando a Ronnet Connington en la rodilla porque había fingido no escucharla cuando le dijo que no quería tener sexo con él; tiene que obligarse a no ponerse a pensar en eso porque significaría empezar a preocuparse por su total falta de experiencia, pero no piensa dejar que su mente racional haga de las suyas. Nada ha ido mal hasta ahora y quiere hacer esto como pocas cosas ha querido en su vida, y probablemente Jaime ya se ha dado cuenta –no es que sea difícil hacerlo.

Cuando le ha limpiado el chocolate, se aparta sólo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Son de un verde oscuro ahora, las pupilas están dilatadas, y su camisa es una auténtica ruina –entre la harina de sus manos y algo de nata y chocolate que han acabado sobre ella, no se va a salvar fácilmente.

Aunque no parece que a él le importe.

-Estaba pensando. ¿Puede que…? Podríamos trasladar esto a la cama –sugiere Brienne. Puede sentir contra el muslo la presión de su polla, ya dura a medias.

-Creo que deberías enseñarme ese maldito dormitorio de una vez –susurra contra su boca, y ella lo toma del brazo y se apresura fuera de la cocina. El dormitorio está frente a ella –no es que viva precisamente en una mansión- y tras entrar cierra la puerta de un golpe. Descubre la mirada de Jaime recorriendo el cuarto. No hay mucho que ver, el único mueble en el que Brienne ha invertido una buena cantidad de dinero es su cama _queen size_ ; por lo demás sólo tiene una librería y un pequeño escritorio, y los únicos objetos a la vista son un par de fotografías de familia, una con sus padres y otra sólo con su padre.

No esperaba que Jaime se sentase en la cama tras un momento. Tiene el pelo desarreglado y la camisa medio abierta. A Brienne se le seca la boca.

-Hnm, no está mal moza, no está mal. No se puede decir que no sepas escoger una cama. Y veo que no has renunciado a tu arma.

Brienne ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había llevado con ella el bote de sirope. Se mueve entonces hacia la cama, poniendo una rodilla al dado de su muslo y abriendo el bote de nuevo.

-No se te ve afligido por ello.

Su mano izquierda desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros de ella y baja la cremallera.

-Me gusta cuando contraatacas.

Él agarra el cuello de su camiseta y la arrastra hacia abajo estampando los labios contra los de ella, y Brienne arroja el bote de sirope sobre la mesilla de noche antes de devolverle un beso mucho más serio. La lengua de Jaime se frota contra la suya, su mano está todavía aferrada a la camiseta; Brienne agradece no llevar zapatos. Se baja los vaqueros y se los quita para poder sentarse sobre los muslos de Jaime. Él dirige la mano hacia su pierna, acariciándola de arriba abajo hasta que sus dedos tocan la tela húmeda de sus braguitas blancas. Ella gime en su boca, le tiemblan los dedos mientas le desabrocha la camisa y la desliza hombros abajo. Cuando se separan, él se ruboriza y la mira como si quisiera follársela aquí y ahora.

Brienne gime de nuevo cuando él hace presión sobre la zona mojada de su ropa interior. Así que coge el sirope y lo rocía sobre su hombro, cubriéndolo de chocolate.

-¿No te puedes resistir a eso? –suelta él sin aliento.

-Tú empezaste –responde ella inclinándose y lamiendo su hombro. Y entonces el dedo de él se desliza bajo la tela y, cuando la punta cálida y áspera alcanza sus labios, ella casi le muerde, pero se las arregla para seguir limpiando su hombro de chocolate y rozando la piel húmeda mientras el dedo de Jaime sigue delineando su clítoris.

Luego, Jaime se aparta un momento.

-Eh, tiéndete en la cama.

-Jaime…

-Sólo hazlo.

Ella se aparta y se pone en pie antes de sentarse en la cama y recostarse sobre la almohada. Jaime se quita los zapatos y se ayuda de su mano izquierda para deshacerse de las braguitas de ella y arrojarlas al suelo.

-Abre las piernas –le pide, y ella lo hace sin siquiera cuestionarlo.

Luego él se inclina, y tras depositar un beso en la cara interna del muslo, acaricia su clítoris con la lengua y ella no puede evitarlo. Grita tan fuerte que es imposible que el vecino no la haya oído.

Francamente, no podría importarle menos.

Pero no sólo la provoca. Pasea la lengua sobre la totalidad de la carne cálida y húmeda que encuentra a su paso y ella no se contiene: desliza una mano sobre su cabeza enredando los dedos en ese cabello suyo tan suave y eso parece alentar a Jaime, que continúa trazando figuras con la lengua sobre su clítoris y alrededor de él. Brienne es consciente de que está repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, y puede que algo más que su nombre, pero apenas puede entender lo que sale de su propia boca. Se siente nerviosa de una manera que nunca ha experimentado, y en cuanto él mueve la cabeza y se aparta un poco ella casi grita de frustración antes de que Jaime suba y la bese con fuerza. Su sabor es ahora amargo, no como el de la buttercream, pero cambia nada. Ella empuja hacia arriba, roza con la pierna su polla, que está tan dura que no entiende cómo puede seguir con los pantalones puestos.

-Hey –dice él sin aliento -, ¿puedo…? Es decir, si quieres que termine como antes…

Ella no se digna a darle una respuesta, en lugar de ello desabrocha sus pantalones. Jaime se sienta un instante a su lado y se deshace de los vaqueros y de la ropa interior. Primero la mira a ella, luego mira su propio muñón y frunce el ceño meneando la cabeza.

-Está bien, moza, creo que es hora de que te pongas encima.

Ella se mueve para darle espacio para que se coloque y se acomoda sobre sus caderas. Todavía lleva encima esa camiseta vieja que además ahora está sudada, así que se encoge de hombros y se la quita. Jaime silba y a ella le gustaría saber _por qué_ razón lo ha hecho, ni que su pecho fuera una maravilla. Pero entonces él alza una mano y toma uno de sus pechos –y ella se da cuenta de que encaja perfectamente-, y tiembla.

Después, baja la mirada hacia su polla, hasta ahora abandonada, y está tan dura que la punta incluso se ha humedecido. Brienne traga saliva y se coloca justo donde necesita. Jaime gime cuando siente su mano tocar su erección, y los vecinos sin duda lo oyen cuando ella se la desliza dentro.

Brienne se lo toma con calma; después de todo, puede que sienta la adrenalina del momento pero no ha hecho esto antes, y de hecho le escuece un poco, pero él no la presiona para ir más rápido y deja que se tome su tiempo. Ella se mueve hacia abajo a su ritmo hasta que lo entierra por completo en su interior, y de pronto deja de pensar con claridad: mueve las caderas en círculos hacia abajo mientras él lo hace hacia arriba, la mano derecha de él se aferra a su cadera mientras intenta apoyarse sobre el codo derecho, y es suficiente para que ella se incline y puedan besarse. Él no deja de repetir su nombre – _Brienne_ , no _moza_ \- provocando que un escalofrío recorra su columna. Apenas puede ver con claridad, y cuando él embiste una última vez hacia arriba y se corre dentro de ella, Brienne lo sigue de inmediato tensándose a su alrededor, su cuerpo entero temblando. Sabe que ha caído sobre él, pero cuando nota su brazo rodeándola deja de importarle. Se siente demasiado bien como para preocuparse por nada en ese momento.

Cuando abre los ojos, puede que un minuto después, sus frentes se apoyan la una contra la otra, y Jaime respira fuertemente con los ojos cerrados. Ella se aparta lentamente, con cuidado; hay sangre en las sábanas y en sus muslos. Se recuesta a su izquierda y él se vuelve hacia ella abriendo los ojos. Observa las sábanas y luego a sí mismo, y sacude la cabeza.

-Bueno, como los dos estamos asquerosos –susurra- tal vez podrías enseñarme tu ducha.

Brienne siente la boca seca ante la sola idea.

- _Podría_ , pero no estoy segura de que quepamos los dos en ella.

-No lo sabrás a no ser que lo intentes, ¿no?

Tampoco es que pueda resistirse habiendo usado él ese tono seductor.

-De acuerdo. Deja que me deshaga de estas sábanas y estaré más que encantada de presentarte a mi ducha. Espero que os hagáis buenos amigos.

A Jaime no se le escapa el sentido de esa frase y, cinco minutos después, Brienne se siente muy feliz de descubrir que, aunque bastante apretados, sí caben en la ducha.

* * *

Más tarde, Jaime la ayuda a cambiar las sábanas y por un momento ella no sabe qué decir. ¿Qué se hace en esta clase de situaciones? No es lo suficientemente tarde para ir a dormir y no tiene ningún tipo de experiencia con las normas de etiqueta para estos casos, pero no es el momento de volverse paranoica. Es evidente que él no busca un rollo de una noche y ella no va a joder las cosas sólo porque toda su vida le hayan dicho que las mujeres como ella no encajan con los hombres como él.

-Estaba pensando –dice tras colocar una colcha nueva en la cama- que podrías quedarte a cenar. Puedo preparar algo mejor que la comida a domicilio.

-Para serte completamente honesto, esperaba que me dejases pasar la noche aquí… esa cama de hotel no es ni la mitad de cómoda que la tuya. Pero sólo si tú…

-Por supuesto.

No está yendo demasiado rápido, piensa mientras dejan el dormitorio y se dirigen a la cocina. Pero tampoco va a perder el tiempo, y todas esas gilipolleces sobre saltarse los pasos e ir demasiado rápido son… eso, gilipolleces. Ahora que tiene algo bueno no va a contenerse sólo porque una débil vocecita en su cabeza le diga que es lo correcto.

* * *

Al final resulta evidente que Jaime no se ha traído una muda limpia, ni nada que se parezca a un pijama. Pero parece contentarse con una camiseta de ella, específicamente con una que ella había comprado en un concierto de Ani DiFranco, y aunque está bastante segura de que no es para nada su estilo, no puede evitar ruborizarse cada vez que lo mira.

Ahora entiende por qué Renly dice que le encanta que Loras se ponga sus camisetas.

Cuando Jaime se mete en cama ella no sabe qué esperar. Así que decide escoger el lado derecho y él se queda con el izquierdo.

-Estaba pensando –dice él tras un momento.

-¿En serio?

-Oh, cállate. Cuando subía las escaleras me fijé en que hay un piso en alquiler en la segunda planta.

-Sí, creo que sí. El tipo que vivía en él se mudó hará ahora una semana o así, pero no han encontrado inquilinos nuevos. Sin embargo es muy pequeño, puede que sea por eso. Es decir, hablé con el anterior inquilino un par de veces y creo que es sólo una habitación grande con una cocina pequeña en una esquina y un baño. Supongo que es una venta difícil, ¿por qué?

-No puedo quedarme en ese hotel para siempre y no… bueno, no voy a volver con mi familia. Y tampoco es que necesite una mansión, o una cocina-. Le guiña un ojo y ella piensa que sería perfecto. Vivirían cerca pero tendrían espacios separados, y eso les permitiría verse cuando quisieran sin apresurar demasiado las cosas, y también podrían ir y venir del gimnasio juntos.

-El casero vive en el último piso. Es… bueno, un poco estricto, pero también justo y no te hará pagar de más. Lo que pasa es que también es el hermano mayor de Renly, pero no estoy segura de que debas mencionarlo. Nunca he sabido si se odian o todo lo contrario, pero tampoco es problema mío.

-Vale. Puedo hablar con él mañana mientras tú te esclavizas con esos cupcakes.

-No bromees con eso… acabaré exhausta.

-Me las puedo apañar con eso –le dice, y vuelve a guiñarle un ojo. Brienne no sabe si alguna vez se ha sentido tan bien en toda su vida, y antes siquiera de pensar en lo que está haciendo, toma su muñeca derecha y besa el muñón. Él se queda helado unos segundos y ella se pregunta si ha traspasado algún límite, pero entonces, antes de poder disculparse, Jaime rodea su cintura con ese mismo brazo y esconde el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Ella le rodea la espalda con un brazo, con cautela, y coloca la otra mano sobre su pelo.

-Jaime, ¿va…?

-Calla y duerme, moza.

Brienne acepta el consejo y lo último que piensa antes de dormirse es que esas canciones que acostumbraba a oír ni siquiera se acercaban a la realidad.

* * *

Se despierta con los dedos de Jaime entre las piernas y su boca acariciándole el hombro. Ella se aferra a su cadera como accionada por un resorte y lo oye reírse. De pronto se da cuenta de que la ropa interior que antes estaba limpia comienza a humedecerse y de que a fin de cuentas debería sentirse avergonzada.

-Tengo cosas que hornear –protesta débilmente, pero en realidad no quiere que pare.

-Venga ya, ¿renunciarías a un perfecto orgasmo mañanero sólo porque tienes cosas que _hornear_?

Brienne ni siquiera intenta responder, no mientras él siga introduciendo esos dos dedos dentro de ella, doblándolos un poquito y haciéndola gemir una y otra vez. Cuando Jaime los desliza hacia fuera no los retira del todo, y entonces vuelve a meterlos y a morderle suavemente el hombro. Ella se retuerce y se aprieta contra él sin importarle lo poco digno del acto, hasta que percibe su sonrisa en la curva de su hombro y se tensa alrededor de sus dedos. El clímax llega en una ráfaga dulce y lenta que no tiene nada que ver con la urgencia del día anterior.

Jaime parece muy satisfecho de sí mismo mientras se limpia la mano contra la sábana. Durante un minuto piensa seriamente en acorralarlo sobre la cama pero ve que ya son las siete, y se supone que Jon irá a recoger el pedido sobre la una, no puede entretenerse.

-Tengo que ponerme a trabajar –dice, su voz suena ligeramente ronca.

-¿Y me vas a dejar aquí a merced de un aburrimiento mortal?

-Primero, como mucho me llevará cinco horas. Y segundo, podrías ayudarme, incluso es posible que termine antes.

-¿…estás de broma?

-¿Por qué? Mezclar ingredientes no es ninguna ciencia, pero si no te apetece hacerlo hay cantidades que medir, huevos que romper y cosas por el estilo. Podrías ayudarme a organizarme y decidir qué hacer primero, reconozco que serías bastante útil.

Jaime lo sopesa un instante y luego encoge los hombros y se levanta, coge sus vaqueros del suelo y se los pone.

-Qué diablos… no puede ser más vergonzoso que escribirte esa nota.

-Calla. Fue dulce y es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca, no hay razón para sentirse avergonzado-. Puede que sus mejillas estén ya levemente sonrojadas.

-¿Ah sí? Pensé que te reirías en mi cara, era tan cursi…

-No te lo discuto, pero eso no significa necesariamente que no estuviese bien. Voy a lavarme las manos, ve tú después. Te prometo que merecerá la pena.

Brienne va al baño a lavarse las manos, se pone un par de vaqueros viejos y una camiseta azul ya descolorida y coge el bote de sirope de chocolate antes de volver a la cocina. Para cuando Jaime ha terminado en el baño –y aunque se ha lavado no se ha quitado la camiseta de ella- hay un plato con ocho tortitas y una variedad de botes de sirope en la mesa: arce, arándano, fresa y chocolate blanco.

-Me da la sensación de que voy a recuperar todo el peso que perdí en el hospital en menos de tres meses –dice sentándose.

-Y te haría muy bien. Date prisa, necesito averiguar cómo empezar con esta locura.

-¿Cuántos cupcakes tienes que hacer? –pregunta mientras se decide por el sirope de arándano.

-Pues tres para cada niño hacen setenta y cinco, pero también están los padres, Jon y su hermano, y si no me equivoco Ygritte se pasará por la fiesta… o se las arreglará para tener una excusa para ir. Añadamos a eso a la hermana de Jon, a su mejor amiga y a los otros dos hermanos… ciento cincuenta cupcakes.

Jaime silba mientras se come una tortita pero no hace bromas sobre la cantidad de trabajo al que Brienne tiene que hacer frente. Cuando termina, ella lo pone a romper huevos mientras prepara las bases. Él se queja de que le está tocando todo el trabajo duro cada vez que ella le indica que pese ingredientes y se los pase, pero no protesta demasiado durante todo el proceso y sólo le mancha la mejilla con sirope de arce una vez.

* * *

Diez minutos antes de la una la cocina de Brienne está cubierta de cupcakes. Tenía bandejas suficientes pero no bastantes superficies planas, y por esa razón los ha repartido sobre la mesa, las sillas y cualquier espacio disponible. Aun así el resultado es impresionante. Hay seis cupcakes para la otra hermana de Jon y su mejor amiga, tres de fresa ( _¡Dios, moza, son tan rosas que podría vomitar!_ ) y tres de limón; para el resto de invitados ha usado colorante azul para hacer una buena cantidad de vainilla –suficientes para los veinticinco chicos-, y ha preparado también unos cuantos red velvet y de naranja y caramelo –Jaime se hizo con uno cuando ella no miraba, pero Brienne había preparado un par más de aquellos a propósito. También hay una tanda de los de triple chocolate –que deberían gustar a todo el mundo- y un par más de plátano y melocotón.

-Joder –dice Jaime echando un ojo a la cocina-, ahora me muero de hambre.

-¡Quietas esas manos! Puede que te prepare unos cuantos de los tuyos cuando hayamos terminado con todo esto.

-Oh, ¿mis favoritos?

-He dicho que _puede_ …

Y entonces suena el timbre.

Brienne se dirige a la puerta esperando encontrar a dos personas. Hay tres.

Están Jon y otro tipo que parece de su edad, de cabello y ojos oscuros, que lleva una vieja camiseta con el lema _Los Saqueadores de Asha Greyjoy en concierto_ escrito en ella y que parece moderadamente cabreado con toda la situación. Y luego hay un tercer hombre, también de la edad y la estatura de Jon, pero con un vivo tono rojizo en el pelo y preciosos ojos azules que no puede ser otro que…

-Pensé que tres serían mejores que dos –dice Jon-. Este es mi hermano Robb –explica gesticulando hacia el tercer hombre-, y el otro es su amigo Theon, que se ha ofrecido voluntario…

-No, le preguntaste a _él_ si te podía prestar mi coche –responde Theon-, y no pienso dejaros conducir a mi Joni sin estar yo presente. Así que, ¿dónde están los pasteles?

-Siempre tan educado –murmura Robb, y aunque Brienne no es demasiado aficionada al fútbol, no tiene dudas de que éste sólo puede ser Robb Stark, alias, el jugador más famoso del Winterfell United, al que le esperaba una carrera brillante hasta que un par de meses atrás falló el penalti decisivo contra el Lannisport City, cuyo dueño es, por cierto, Tywin Lannister. Y poco después salió a la luz la noticia de que había tenido un breve pero intenso affaire con Jeyne Westerling, que casualmente era la hija del entrenador del Lannisport City, mientras todavía estaba prometido con –Brienne no recuerda su nombre, era una de las hijas del principal sponsor del Winterfell United, Walder Frey, dueño de una enorme compañía de alimentos preparados que además vende la peor mezcla para cupcakes que Brienne haya tenido la desgracia de probar. De todos modos, la presión habría sido demasiada y Robb Stark había dejado el fútbol, y nadie sabía a qué se dedicaba ahora. Es posible que estuviera a punto de averiguarlo.

-En la cocina. Espero que hayáis traído cajas.

Robb entra y le muestra tres; Theon pone los ojos en blanco y lo sigue llevando otras dos, mientras que Jon coge una caja enorme que había colocado contra la pared.

Y es entonces cuando Robb casi choca de frente con Jaime. La escena es cómica. Los dos se quedan completamente perplejos, pero al menos no parece que se guarden rencor.

-Eh, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunta Jaime primero.

-¿Quién creías que era su hermano? –pregunta Robb echando un vistazo a Jon-. No de la misma madre pero eso no cambia nada. ¿Y qué haces _tú_ aquí?

-Teniendo en cuenta que él lleva una camiseta que le quedaría mucho mejor a _ella_ , y que ella tiene en el cuello un chupetón más grande que la piscina de tu padre, creo que es seguro aventurar que follan juntos –responde Theon. En su defensa, lo dice como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo y no como si hiciesen la pareja más extraña desde el principio de los tiempos.

-¡Theon! –sisea Robb ruborizándose.

-¿Y tú quién eres? Bonita camiseta, me encanta esa banda.

-Yo soy el amigo con coche. Y esa es la banda de mi hemana –murmura Theon casi sin voz.

-Venga ya –suelta Jaime-, ¿eres el hermano de _Asha Greyjoy_?

-Pues sí, pero no tocamos el mismo estilo de música.

-¿Y tú qué tocas?

-Vamos, ¿por qué crees que le ha puesto a su coche el nombre de Joni Mitchell? –responde Jon, y resulta evidente que Robb está tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no echarse a reír.

-Cierra la boca, Snow. Joni Mitchell es mejor que esa basura indie que te gusta a ti… y tampoco es que a mi hermana eso la haga muy feliz.

-Es duro nacer en una familia en la que todos tocan metal –comenta Robb. Theon le lanza una mirada mitad afectuosa mitad irritada, pero luego esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-Teniendo en cuenta que tú y yo estamos en la _misma_ banda deberías ser el último en quejarte.

Jaime se queda absolutamente desconcertado.

-Esperad, ¿vosotros dos tenéis una banda?

-Pensé que si tenía que hacer algo con mi vida el fútbol no iba a ser una opción –explica Robb-; no es que estemos demasiado consolidados pero…

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ahm… -empieza Robb- todavía no lo tenemos claro y lo hemos cambiado varias veces…

-Y el de ahora puede no ser el definitivo –añade Theon-, pero…

- _Starkjoy_ –corta Jon-, un nombre adorable, pero eh, es música folk y utilizan banjos, así que supongo que encaja.

-¡Snow, vete a la mierda! –replica Theon.

-¿No deberíais empezar a empaquetar los cupcakes? –interrumpe Brienne, y de pronto todo el mundo recuerda que tienen los brazos ocupados con cajas vacías.

Cuando entran en la cocina los tres silban al mismo tiempo.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Arya va a alucinar! –exclama Jon contemplando el océano de cupcakes y la tarta que ocupa casi la totalidad de la mesa.

-¿Te importa si me como uno? –pregunta Theon echando un vistazo a la tanda de naranja y caramelo.

-Sólo si te apuntas a vigilar a los críos con nosotros –responde Robb, y Theon rueda los ojos y coge el cupcake.

-Como quieras, de todos modos vais a intentar convencerme de que os acompañe para que no perdáis la cabeza…

Jon pone los ojos en blanco y se ocupa de meter la tarta en su caja; Robb le pasa a Brienne una de sus cajas y la llena con cupcakes red velvet y naranja y caramelo mientras ella se la sujeta, y Theon lo imita mientras Jaime lo ayuda. Cuando termina y la cocina queda libre, Brienne se ofrece a echar una mano para bajar las cajas al coche y se ocupa de una caja mientras Robb y Theon llevan las otras cuatro.

El coche de Theon – _Joni_ \- resulta ser una enorme furgoneta negra que ha visto días mejores y que lleva el maletero cubierto de pegatinas que animan a tener sexo libre con quien y tanto como uno quiera. Meten la tarta en el maletero y las cajas en la parte trasera –Brienne ve un par de cuerdas de guitarra por ahí tiradas, algunas hojas llenas de letras de canciones, y bajo el asiento algo que se parece mucho a ropa interior masculina oscura; luego observa la parte delantera, la radio todavía tiene una ranura para cintas.

Cuando ha terminado y se retira ve a Robb hablando con Jaime.

-…bueno, siento lo de tu mano.

-Ya, gracias. Me está yendo bien sin ella. Y suerte con eso de… _Starkjoy_ , siempre que no se te ocurra firmar con un sello discográfico que pertenezca a mi padre.

-Porque _me_ aceptaría en uno de ellos, ¿no? –ironiza Robb, pero parece que al menos los dos están siendo sinceros y civilizados.

-Caballeros –interviene Jon-, tenemos dos horas antes de que Arya llegue y una y media antes de que la casa empiece a llenarse de niños locos. Ha sido un placer, pero…

-Sí, sí, venga, meteos en el coche. Aunque… ¡eh!, ¿cuál has dicho que era tu nombre? –pregunta Theon volviéndose hacia Brienne.

-Brienne.

-Vale. Snow dice que trabajas en una pastelería. ¿Con muchos clientes?

-Sí, ¿por…?

Theon abre la puerta del copiloto y rebusca hasta que encuentra algo en el salpicadero. Y luego le pasa algo que parece una demo. La portada es bastante mala –una figura blanca y dorada que no distingue bien, pero sí de perciben las palabras _Starkjoy_ y _Iron Winter_ –el título, supone.

-Es nuestra demo –explica Theon-. La portada apesta pero Sansa insistió en hacerla ella misma aun sin saber usar el Photoshop, y Robb no tuvo pelotas para rechazar su ayuda.

-Eh, Sansa no… bueno, vale, está bien. Para la próxima buscaremos a otra persona si ella no aprende a usar el programa –admite Robb con un deje de arrepentimiento.

-Bueno, si a tu jefe le parece bien ponerla en la tienda nos harías un gran favor –dice Theon guiñándole un ojo de forma francamente lasciva antes de meterse en el coche.

-Ahm… discúlpalo. Es un caso, pero no es mal tío una vez lo conoces –dice Robb-. Y gracias por todo lo demás.

-Ya me contaréis qué le ha parecido a vuestra hermana.

-Claro –asiente Robb, y sube al coche. Luego Jon acude a ella con pinta avergonzada.

-Escucha, mañana me paso por la tienda a pagarte, ¿te parece bien?

-Claro, no hay prisa.

-Oye, ahm… no estoy seguro de que aun contando con Theon nos las podamos apañar con todos esos niños. ¿Tienes…? ¿Por casualidad tienes el número de Ygritte?

Bienne pone los ojos en blanco y le pide su teléfono. Luego escribe el número de Ygritte de memoria y se lo devuelve. El rubor de Jon se hace más intenso.

-Creo que dijo que estaría libre este domingo.

-…oh. Gracias. Ah, y… _felicidades_ , tú y él, ya sabes. Adiós.

Y luego se apresura a montar en el coche. Theon arranca y se aleja dejando a Brienne y a Jaime en la puerta del edificio.

-Bueno, ha sido _interesante_ –dice Jaime cogiendo la demo-. De todos modos, si escriben canciones con títulos como _Iron Winter_ y su única cover es una de _Fairport Convention_ me creo que a su hermana no le guste su música.

-Ilumíname.

-¿No conoces a Asha Greyjoy? ¡Su banda mola muchísimo! ¡Es la banda de metal más popular de los últimos veinte años! Y su padre estaba en un grupo… maldita sea, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿ _Ironborn_? Como sea, su música era muy buena y un montón de bandas de metal se inspiran en ella, pero _Ironborn_ sólo consiguieron popularidad entre los críticos. Tenían seguidores pero nunca se hicieron _famosos_. Por lo visto el tipo piensa que su hija es la única heredera de su música, lo que tiene sentido porque a su hijo no le va demasiado el metal, y sus dos hermanos son francamente malos.

-…supongo que le pediré a Renly que ponga la demo en la tienda –dice Brienne, que no tiene respuesta para lo anterior. Hasta ahora ni siquiera sabía que existía nadie de apellido Greyjoy.

-Y creo que debería ir a hablar con tu casero.

Jaime la rodea con un brazo y ella se acurruca en él.

-Sí, creo que deberías.

* * *

Por lo visto a Jaime no le ponen ningún problema para mudarse al apartamento del segundo piso –Brienne había pensado que sería más complicado, sobre todo porque Stannis Baratheon es conocido en todo el edificio por no gustarle nada Tywin Lannister y por odiar al Lannisport City con toda su alma. O bien el encanto de Jaime hace milagros o bien cuando llamó a la puerta de Stannis éste estaba acompañado de su mejor amigo, Davos Seaworth, que casualmente también es el portero del edificio –y el que recoge el dinero del alquiler porque tiene una forma más amable de pedirlo que el dueño del bloque. Y cuando Davos está cerca es mucho más fácil hablar con Stannis. Jaime se pasa la tarde al teléfono hablando con Tyrion –Brienne cree que están planeando la forma de trasladar sus cosas al nuevo apartamento, y siente cierta emoción cuando vuelve a la cocina.

Le había prometido unos cuantos cupackes red velvet con buttercream dorada, y como no le molesta la música de fondo pone la demo de _Starkjoy_ en su pequeño reproductor de CD's. A Jaime le lleva dos horas organizarlo todo; mientras tanto ella se ocupa con sus cosas, y cuando él regresa a su cocina maldiciendo por lo bajo y diciendo que le debe una enorme a su hermano, Brienne le enseña una bandeja con cupcakes recién hechos.

-Desde luego sabes cómo hacer que un hombre se sienta mejor –dice haciéndose con uno, aunque no se lo come de inmediato, se queda mirándolo con cierto brillo de satisfacción en los ojos. Ella deja que se regodee un rato, tampoco hará daño a nadie.

-Si le debes una a tu hermano creo que tengo algo que podría ayudar –le dice dirigiendo la mirada hacia el horno, y Jaime abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Le estás haciendo una tarta red velvet con crema dorada?

-Dijo que era más de tartas. Pero no te preocupes, tú sigues siendo mi inspiración.

-Hnm, vale, le diré que se pase mañana… espera, ¿qué es eso que estás escuchando? ¿ _Starkjoy_?

-Sí, no están mal –comenta. No ha estado siguiendo las letras pero Robb Stark tiene una voz bonita y la melodía está bastante bien. Podría funcionar en la tienda: todos los temas son agradables pero no demasiado estridentes.

-Uh, Snow no estaba de coña cuando dijo que usaban banjos, pero no está mal del todo, ¿quién lo diría?

Jaime la rodea con el brazo derecho y da un mordisco al cupcake. Brienne no se lo piensa y lame un poco de crema dorada de la comisura de su boca.

-¿Quieres probar? –pregunta él insinuante acercando el cupcake.

-¿Por qué no? –susurra ella, y cuando toma un delicado mordisco y siente el pedacito de bizcocho red velvet y un poco de buttercream fundiéndose en su lengua, piensa que el sabor es justo el adecuado.

* * *

Al día siguiente sale de casa justo a la misma hora que él baja por las escaleras –tiene que estar en el portal cuando lleguen sus cosas.

Brienne sonríe durante todo el camino hacia la tienda, también todo el rato que tarda en hornear las dos primeras tandas de cupcakes y las tres tartas del día. Cuando Renly llega se queda mirándola unos instantes y le pregunta si le ha tocado la lotería o algo, Loras le dice que lo está poniendo nervioso con tanta sonrisa. Brienne no da detalles pero le entrega la cinta de _Starkjoy_ a Renly y le pide que le dé una oportunidad y que la deje sonar un rato.

Ygritte aparece poco antes del mediodía y la ve tras la barra, y entonces le da en la espalda una palmada tan fuerte que casi hace que se le caiga el vaso que estaba limpiando.

-¡Felicidades! –gorjea alegremente intentando bajar la voz.

-¿Por… por qué?

-¿Dónde crees que he estado este fin de semana?

Oh. _Con Jon Snow_.

-¿Jon te dijo… algo?

-Sólo que por fin te has colado en los muy ajustados pantalones de alguien. Y ya era hora. Además me divierte hasta un punto imposible que lo hiciésemos al mismo tiempo.

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que tú y Jon…?

-En el jardín. En una especie de tienda de campaña para que los críos jugasen a las acampadas. Oh, fue glorioso. Y al menos sí sabe dónde meterla.

Brienne piensa que va a morirse de la vergüenza cuando Jon escoge justo ese momento para aparecer por la puerta. Mira a Ygritte y se ruboriza de inmediato, pero también le sonríe y ella le devuelve el gesto. Brienne se dirige a la caja registradora.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta?

-Pues… genial. Bueno, el salón va a necesitar reformas pero todos sabíamos que iba a ser así. Sansa me pide que te diga que los cupcakes de fresa y de limón estaban buenísimos, no ha sobrado nada.

-Es bueno saberlo. Si alguna vez necesitas algo más…

-Uf, no creo que Arya vaya a volver a querer encargar su tarta a nadie más. Creo que esto debería ser suficiente, ¿no?-. Le pasa un cheque con la suma que habían acordado y ella asiente y se lo guarda en el bolsillo.

Y entonces se da cuenta de que Jon está embobado mirando a Ygritte, que está de espaldas haciendo café.

- _Felicidades_ a ti también, por cierto.

Jon se sonroja aún más y cuando Brienne vuelve a la cocina oye a Ygritte diciéndole que no sabe nada. Quién habría pensado que en realidad era una buena frase de ligoteo…

* * *

Esa tarde Tyrion aparece sobre las cuatro y pregunta por ella; ella sale con una caja entre las manos. Él echa un vistazo a su cuello y silba.

-Veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo, ¿no?

-…no. Y bueno, Jaime dice que te debe una por lo que sea que estuvierais hablando ayer, pero creo que yo también te debo una así que toma. Estoy bastante segura de que te va a gustar.

-Uh, veamos.

Tyrion abre la tapa y observa el contenido un par de minutos.

-Venga ya –dice impresionado-. ¿Has hecho esto a imagen de mi hermano?

-Puede, pero te invito a que la pruebes de todos modos.

-Oh, creo que si dura más de tres días va a ser un milagro-. Ahora contempla la tapa cerrada con la misma expresión de satisfacción que Jaime había puesto en su momento. A Brienne le parece que hay cierta vanidad en la familia, pero está más que dispuesta a disculparla.

-Bueno, me parece que ya sé por qué Jaime me pidió que me pasara, y no puedo decir que me arrepienta. Te lo haré saber cuando quiera otra.

-Creo que te has ganado tartas gratis durante una buena temporada –responde Brienne suavemente.

-Debería llevarme una a la cena del domingo –dice guiñándole un ojo, y luego coge la caja, se levanta y se va.

Brienne intenta imaginarse la escena y no sabe si parece más divertida o más terrorífica.

* * *

Cuando sale del trabajo recibe un mensaje de Jaime pidiéndole que se pase por el segundo piso.

Acude de inmediato sin subir a casa antes y cuando Jaime le abre la puerta se queda impresionada. La habitación, que para empezar tampoco era muy grande, está hasta arriba. Hay una cama más grande que la suya en el rincón con sábanas rojas. De hecho, Jaime ha cubierto las paredes con cortinajes de un rojo oscuro pero en algunos puntos todavía puede verse el viejo papel pintado en un estado lamentable, así en realidad lo ha disimulado bastante bien en tan poco tiempo. Hay un montón de cosas por todas partes: además de un mueble repleto de ropa cerca de la cama, hay libros, montones de papeles, cajas de vinilos junto a un reproductor de vinilos que parece bastante bueno y pilas de ropa extra por ahí. Parece una especie de caos organizado y la cocina casi ni se distingue. Jaime ha puesto pilas de cosas en las alacenas y sobre las encimeras, y se sabe que es una cocina porque todavía se ven el horno y el fregadero.

Tras la primera sensación de _demasiado rojo_ , cuando le echa un segundo vistazo al piso le parece que no está mal. Es peculiar, y lo de los cortinajes hasta tiene su encanto.

-Bueno, horrorizaría a un decorador de interiores, pero para haberlo convertido en un sitio habitable en sólo siete horas está bastante bien.

-Genial, porque estaba pensando que podrías hacer algo de cena y yo podría presentarte a mi cama. No sabes qué coñazo ha sido subirla aquí.

-Claro, me encantaría conocer a tu cama. Apropiadamente. Puedo bajar algo para cenar, veo que también te has traído una mesa.

Una mesa que está cubierta de viejas libretas, pero los ojos de Jaime brillan.

-Entonces sube a hacer la cena y yo prepararé esto.

Cuando Brienne regresa con un par de platos de chili picante, la mesa está despejada y hay una botella de vino en ella.

No mucho más tarde, Brienne descubre que la cama de Jaime es, de hecho, mucho más cómoda que la suya, y cuando le dice que le gustó a primera vista pero que le encantaría conocerla más a fondo, Jaime ríe contra su mejilla y le confiesa que eso suena muy bien.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Jaime dice que la acompañará a la tienda.

Luego se enteran de que hay una huelga de trabajadores del transporte público, y como él ya no tiene chofer privado Brienne llama a Renly para avisar de que llegará tarde y de que en la cocina hay cupcakes del día anterior que todavía deberían estar frescos.

Caminan durante una hora –la tienda está al otro lado de la ciudad y normalmente al bus le lleva media hora llegar. Si se dieran prisa podrían llegar en menos tiempo, pero Brienne descubre que ninguno de los dos tiene prisa, así que se lo toman con calma. No se lo espera cuando él busca su mano y la entrelaza con la suya; ella le aprieta un poco la mano recordando aquella primera vez que se la sostuvo en la ambulancia. Espera que él la suelte entonces pero no lo hace, y ella tampoco.

No recuerda haber ido de la mano con Ronnet Connington más de cinco segundos y apenas puede acordarse de lo que sintió. Esto la hace entusiasmarse tanto que sonríe sin razón.

-¿Sabes? –le dice tras un rato-, el día que le cuente esto a mi padre va a desmayarse.

-¿A desmayarse?

-¿Crees que ha tenido que espantar a muchos novios potenciales o qué?-. Jaime se ríe.

-Y yo qué sé, estoy tan perdido en esto como tú.

-Estás de coña.

-No lo estoy. La única novia que tuve en el instituto dijo que se había acabado en cuanto su cara apareció en una revista de cotilleos, y la a gente que uno conoce en el círculo de mi padre sólo le importa quién gana más dinero. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar ahí a alguien a quien le interesen los campeonatos de boxeo? En ese lugar todo son negocios y comercio; vale que me ha proporcionado tanto dinero que ahora puedo tomarme la vida con más calma, pero nunca he pasado la noche con alguien con quien haya tenido sexo, al menos no después de esa novia a la que sólo le importaba aparecer en las revistas.

-Es… una pena.

-Oye, podría decir lo mismo.

-Supongo que al final no fue tan malo que te comportases como un cretino conmigo el primer día, ¿no?

-Siempre he pensado que los buenos modales están sobrevalorados –dice. De pronto se detiene en mitad de la acera y la besa de forma sencilla, un simple roce de labios. Ella le acaricia la muñeca con el pulgar y se detiene allí donde ya no hay mano.

-Soy un idiota –dice él cuando se separan.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada, es sólo que me alegra que mi hermano me conozca mejor que yo mismo. Bueno, ¿vamos?

-Sí, Renly me matará si no he preparado nada antes del mediodía.

Él no le suelta la mano cuando reanudan la marcha.

* * *

Brienne no esperaba encontrarse un Mercedes familiar atrapado entre el tráfico junto a la tienda cuando llegan; espera ver a Tyrion en él pero no tiene tanta suerte. Cuando la ventanilla se abre es Cersei la que está tras ella.

Por un instante piensa que debería apartarse de Jaime –aunque tampoco es que vaya a servir de mucho ahora que Cersei los ha visto- pero el agarre de Jaime pasa de ligero a aplastante y no la deja. Durante un puñado de segundos se cruzan miradas de uno y otro lado –Jaime mira a su hermana, Brienne a Jaime y Cersei a ambos, y Brienne alcanza a ver cómo los labios de Cersei se convierten en una fina línea y cómo sus ojos se endurecen.

Luego la ventanilla sube y el coche arranca de nuevo.

Jaime niega con la cabeza -parece bastante cansado- y la conduce al interior de la tienda.

Desde detrás de la barra, Renly abre mucho los ojos, Loras se queda helado en el sitio, Ygritte levanta los pulgares y Jon, que está frente a la barra llevándose una porción de tarta de manzana asiente antes de meter la tarta en la caja y dedicarse a contemplar la zona baja de la espalda de Ygritte sin muchas sutilezas.

Entonces, Brienne reconoce la melodía que está sonando.

-¿Pero qué coño…? –suelta Jaime, y Brienne agradece que no haya clientes todavía, probablemente por el atasco-. ¿Son los jodidos _Starkjoy_?

-Bueno… -empieza Renly.

-¡Su música es encantadora! –interviene Loras mientras vuelve a la barra.

Renly suspira y Brienne sabe bien que si a Loras le ha gustado _Starkjoy_ es lo único que se va a escuchar en la tienda los próximos seis meses. Espera que tengan otra demo, porque sólo cinco canciones para seis meses enloquecerán a alguien.

-Brienne –dice Renly-, probablemente el día va a ser muy lento. Prepara una sola tanda y cierra la cocina. Me da la sensación de que nadie va a llegar al trabajo esta mañana.

Ella asiente y Jaime le aprieta la mano antes de soltársela.

-Ve a hornear los malditos cupcakes, estaré aquí.

-Así que al final te colaste bajo su falda –dice Ygritte animadamente desde detrás de la barra-. ¿Qué te había dicho?

-¡Oh, cállate! Al parecer tus terribles frases de ligoteo también han surtido efecto, aunque la mía era peor.

Jon se pone rojo como un tomate y Brienne no pierde el tiempo y se va a la cocina.

Prepara sólo una tanda –melocotón, plátano y red velvet dorado, y si Renly tiene algo que decir puede llevarse esos últimos a casa- mientras la demo de _Starkjoy_ suena de fondo. Cuando todo está en el horno, se asoma a la puerta de la cocina y echa un ojo a la habitación. Loras y Renly no están por ningua parte –probablemente se hayan ido al almacén-, Jon gruñe mirando su móvil e Ygritte sigue discutiendo con Jaime sobre su falta de pelotas ( _¿en serio tu hermano tuvo que darle la charla de motivación a tu chica? ¡Eres patético, Lannister!_ ), y luego la mirada de Jaime se encuentra con la suya mientras le responde a Ygritte ( _y lo dice la que lo sabe todo, ¿no? Al menos Jon no parece tener queja…_ ).

Brienne le devuelve la sonrisa y decide que llamará a su padre uno de estos días, y no para hablar sobre cómo va la tienda.

* * *

Media hora después, Loras mira alternativamente a Jaime y a sus cupcakes dorados –Brienne está convencida de que tiene celos. Renly revela que lo ha visto todo. Ygritte contempla emocionada uno de ellos opinando que son _adorables_ hasta que Jon lo coge y le da un mordisco. _Starkjoy_ suena de fondo.

-Este sitio es una locura –murmura Jaime tomando un sorbo de café. Aun así, echa un vistazo a los cupcakes del mostrador de cuando en cuando-. Pero nunca he pensado que eso sea malo –admite mientras le guiña un ojo a su chica.

Cuando Brienne coloca una mano sobre la de él en la mesa, le da por reflexionar sobre que si eso era lo que había tenido que estar esperando toda su vida, había merecido la pena.

* **FIN** *


End file.
